New Life
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: With her bond with the witches broken Hayley makes a life changing decision. Can she really break her ties to the Originals and start a new life?
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>timeline: Originals: Between Fruit of the poisonous tree and Bloodletting. SH: Between Sanctuary and The Golem.  
>pairings: KlausHayley, Ichabod/Abbie preship  
>Summary:With her bond with the witches broken Hayley makes a life changing decision. Can she really break her ties to the Originals and start a new life?<p>

Packing only a single suitcase Hayley Marshall crept down the stairs of the large house. It was just before sunrise in New Orleans. If Hayley made it to the garage she knew she's have a fighting chance. She had to escape the craziness around her if not for her own sanity for her unborn child's future. A few minutes later the werewolf's right hand closed around the metal door handle to the garage. Hayley opened it wincing as it creaked. Trying to sneak out in a house full of vampires with superhearing was insane but Hayley had to 'd risk whatever punishment was coming if she got caught; but Hayley had a good feeling she wouldn't.

Stepping into the large garage Hayley surveyed her options. Finally she spotted a surprisingly practical black two door sedan in the middle of the row of cars. She grabbed the matching keys from a nearby hook on the wall. With another listen to the house Hayley moved forward. Vampires weren't the only ones with superhearing. Still she was amazed she'd gotten this far. Quickly Hayley unlocked the sedan and slid inside. She placed the suitcase on the seat next to her. Starting the engine Hayley reached up and activated the garage door opener. Technically Hayley wasn't stealing the car; it was for family use. After all Elijah was constantly telling her she was family. She figured she might as well take advantage.

Hayley backed out quickly and shut the garage door. She listened once more and heard no movement in the house. She put the car in drive and floored it. Hayley wanted to put as much distance between her and New Orleans as possible. As Hayley drove away she glanced back one last time at the grand house. She felt a twinge of sadness and remorse as she thought of Elijah. He would be angry at her leaving but Hayley hoped he'd understand and be able to keep Klaus in check. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Hayley dismissed it with a shake of her head. Elijah would never understand her leaving his protection. She'd have his wrath to deal with along with his siblings. Hayley would deal with it when the time came; for now she just wanted to escape.

Reaching the gate at the end of the driveway Hayley thought she was home free. Then she spotted him, a vampire, one of Marcel's daywalkers. He was a young man with brown hair and a thin build and was standing by the left side of the gate. Their eyes met briefly and Hayley saw realization flicker across the daywalker's gaze. She gritted her teeth and gripped the wheel tighter. So much for an easy getaway. The vampire walked in front of the gate and turned to face Hayley's car blocking her path. Knowing he was already dead didn't make what she was about to do any easier. Not slowing Hayley pressed the accelerator all the way to the floor. The little sedan sprang forward hitting the vampire square in the chest sending him flying to the right. Hayley knew she only had a precious few minutes before the pursuit would begin. She had to make every one of those count.

* * *

><p>Ichabod Crane stared out the window of Abbie's motorized carriage as they drove through Sleepy Hollow. Due to the early hour not much of the city's population was stirring. Abbie had picked him up to go to breakfast before shift. He knew she was trying to lift his spirits and he appreciated it. Still the not knowing what happened to his son haunted Ichabod. He had tried to reach out to Katrina in his dreams but to no avail.<p>

"Crane."Abbie Mills prompted softly.

"Hmmm?"Ichabod replied distractedly.

Abbie reached over and placed a gentle hand on Ichabod's left shoulder before returning it to the steering wheel.

"We will find out what happened to your son, I promise."Abbie stated.

Ichabod nodded not trusting his voice.

"We're almost there."Abbie commented a moment later. "This place has the best pancakes in the county."

Ichabod returned his gaze to the window. He wasn't hungry but would attempt to enjoy the meal. The substance would be needed to provide them with the strength to face what was to come.

* * *

><p>Five blocks from the Original's home Hayley ditched the sedan. She had also gotten rid of plan A and went to plan B. Getting out of the sedan Hayley smiled seeing her luck turn in her favor. Despite the early hour a cab was coming down the street. The werewolf flagged it down and the vehicle pulled over to the curb. She opened the door and climbed in settling the suitcase next to her.<p>

"Where to?"The driver asked.

"Airport and hurry."Hayley replied as she shut the door.

The older white man smiled. "Late for your flight?"

"Something like that."The werewolf replied as she glanced out the rear window.

The street was deserted of traffic and Hayley didn't see any people. However, she'd spent enough time in New Orleans to know there was always somebody watching. Hayley could only hope that her good luck continued.

* * *

><p>Elijah Mikaelson fought to focus on what was happening before him. His thoughts were on Hayley trying to figure out why she would leave and where she would go. Elijah had to concentrate on the here and now to prevent his brother from needless bloodshed. Not that Elijah would miss any of Macel's crew but the odds of them having useful information were slim at best.<p>

The sound of another vampire neck being broken and the body flung aside reached Elijah bringing him away from his thoughts. They were in the large dining room and Klaus had assembled all of Marcel's group along with the former slave himself. Rebekah was there also standing by the windows away from the activity. As always Rebekah had tried to intervene and save Niklaus from himself. However as Elijah was realizing there was no saving their brother from his demons today. Klaus had been enraged to come home and find Hayley missing as Elijah had been. At first they thought the worst that she'd been taken then the daywalker had told his story and the pieces began to fall together.

"I will ask this once more."Klaus bellowed his voice echoing in the large room. "It is now obvious Hayley has been planning this. She made arragements, phone calls. One of you must have seen or overheard something."

The vampires shook their heads negatively.

"She's your girl, Klaus."Marcel began in a strained voice rubbing his neck from where his sire had grabbed him earlier. "Hayley's smart she learned from you. She picked a good time to make a break for it. After the party the night before none of us..."

"That is not good enough!"Klaus roared as he advanced on his protege. "She is one person; one heartbeat...two heartbeats in a house of none. No one noticed..."

Marcel straightened and stood to face Klaus. "You can blame us all you want, Klaus, but the blame lands on you. If should have protected your family better; treated her better..."

"NiKlaus, no!"Rebekah shouted at her brother''s side so fast she was a blonde blur.

Elijah moved forward as well. Klaus had Marcel in a vicegrip pinning the younger vampire to the wall. Niklaus's eyes were black and veins were starting to show near his eyes as the vampire emerged.

"He failed."Niklaus stated simply applying more pressure to the younger man's throat.

"We all failed Hayley."Rebekah replied inching closer. "We didn't give her reason enough to stay. That is not Marcel's fault."

"Our sister is correct, Niklaus."Elijah commented solemnly. "Hayley left on her own free will. The answers to finding her are not here."

After a long tense moment Klaus finally released Marcel tossing him to his crew. The other vampires caught their master and gently lowered him to the ground. Without another word Klaus turned and stormed out of the room.

"Did you have any idea?"Rebekah inquired as she and Elijah hurried to catch up to Klaus.

"No."Elijah snapped allowing some of his control to slip. "I wouldn't have allowed NiKlaus to talk me into that business trip to Paris if I had. Marcel is right Hayley has been planning this. She knew our travel plans she knew the right time."

"Even with the deal with the witches broken she's still in danger, Elijah."Rebekah commented worriedly.

"We'll find her."Elijah promised.

* * *

><p>Once at the airport Hayley got a ticket on the first flight out. She didn't care where it was going. She used her own identification. It didn't matter if Klaus tracked her this far. Once she got to her new destination Hayley could use the fake ID she had obtained. Hayley glanced nervously around her and at the schedule tv screens as she hurrried through the crowded airport. The ticket clerk had assured her the flight was on time. Still Hayley knew she wouldn't relax until she was seated on the plane and it was airborne.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Klaus barely waited for his siblings to get in the SUV before he threw it into drive and sped out onto the main road. He was so angry he was seething that Hayley would have the nerve to take their child from him. Everyone thought that Klaus only wanted his child as a means to an end. To use her blood to full fill his dreams of conquest and domination. At a time that had been true. Now his daughter was becoming more and more important to him as the person she would become. The continuation of his family. Hayley was part of that family Klaus had thought she understood her importance. It was glaringly obvious he'd been wrong about more than one thing where the werewolf was concerned.

"Niklaus, slow down."Elijah urged from the passenger seat.

"In case you forgot brother, you are immortal."Klaus replied not heeding Elijah's advice.

"I think what Elijah is referring to is we do not have time to clean up any mess you create by keeping up this speed."Rebekah pointed out from the back seat as she gripped the edge of the driver's seat.

"Fine."Klaus conceded as he lifted his foot off the accelerator.

"Were you going to clue us in to where you were going in such a hurry?"Elijah asked as he turned to face Klaus.

"Marcel was correct about one thing."Klaus began solemnly. "Hayley thinks she's protecting our child so she's breaking all ties with this city."

"She won't turn to her people?"Rebekah asked.

"First place we'd look."Elijah acknowledged.. "She won't return to Mystic Falls either."

"Which is why the airport is the logical destination."Klaus surmised.

His siblings fell into silence and Klaus increased his speed to a relatively safe had always been everything to the Mikaelson's. Klaus would do whatever it took to bring his family home. 

* * *

><p>Abbie swallowed her laughter, barely, as she watched Ichabod grimace. She had ordered for both of them and got Ichabod a combination moca hot chocolate coffee drink. It'd been Abbie's personal mission to get her friend to try new things. Most of the time Ichabod was game; he trusted her. Chili cheese fries he was a bit hesitant at first but enjoyed them. The modern coffee drinks however may be a lost cause. However the fact that it finally brought a smile to Ichabod's face made Abbie consider it a victory.<p>

"I can't tell did you like or hate it?"Abbie asked with a grin.

"It is unique."Ichabod replied after a long sip of water. "What is it?"

"Half hot chocolate and half coffee."Abbie explained as she drank her own coffee combination.

Ichabod shook his head and returned his attention to the pancakes and eggs. Abbie watched worriedly as her friend half-heartedly picked at the food. Breakfast had a double motive Abbie had been concerned about Ichabod's lack of appetite of late. She knew how much it hurt him knowing he'd missed out on his son's life. On having a chance at a family with Katrina. Abbie had hoped that however small the gesture was that this meal would lift Ichabod's mood. Or at the very least be a distraction.

"Crane, talk to me."Abbie pleaded.

Ichabod met Abbie's gaze and forced a weak smile. "I appreciate your efforts today..."

"But you don't want to talk about it."Abbie finished.

"I do value your counsel."Ichabod said reassuredly. "However, until we find out what happened with my son it is a matter I best deal with privately."

"I'm here if you need me."Abbie offered.

"Thank you."Ichabod replied quietly

Abbie studied her friend as Ichabod ate a few more bites of egg before pushing the plate aside. She hoped he would open up to her about his loss. She knew more than anyone it wasn't healthy to keep pain like that inside. With what they had coming down the pipe Abbie needed her partner focused on the battles; not on revenge. She had a feeling that would be easier said than done. 

* * *

><p>The plane's wheels touched down on the runway in Charleston, South Carolina. The sun shown on a brilliant clear morning but Hayley knew she couldn't relax; couldn't slow down. Charleston was just a stop; a pin on a map to her next destination. The baby moved within her as if sensing her mother's discomfort and anxiety. Hayley automatically placed a hand on her swollen belly.<p>

"It'll be alright, little one, I promise."Hayley murmured quietly as she moved through the crowd to a ticket counter.

"How can I help you?"A red haired woman in her thirties with glasses asked as Hayley set down her suitcase.

Hayley smiled producing her fake ID from the wallet she took out of her purse. "I'd like a ticket on your next flight."

The woman glanced at the ID then at the computer screen in front of her. The ticket agent's hands flew across the keyboard.

"Our next flight is to Sleepy Hollow, New York."The red haired woman stated. "Or we have another to Boston in six hours if you'd like a bigger city."

Hayley thought for a moment then shook her head. "No small would be fine. I've had my full of big cities for awhile."

The ticket agent nodded and took Hayley's credit card with her fake name and processed the transaction. Once completed the woman handed Hayley the printed ticket and her ID and credit card back.

"Here you go, leaves in twenty minutes from gate 5A."The red head instructed.

Hayley nodded as she took the items and picked up the suitcase. "Thank you."

As Hayley walked away she hoped the town's name was a coincidence and had no connection to the legend or the supernatural community. Part of Hayley wanted to avoid that community entirely the other part hoped to find people she could trust and start a new life with. Her luck had to change at some point. 

* * *

><p>Abbie dropped Crane off at the Archive and continued to the police station. She had some paperwork to catch up on and knew Ichabod would be more comfortable among the books. After parking the car and getting out Abbie locked it and headed towards the front door. She couldn't help but be worried about her partner. It seemed strange to Abbie how in such a short time Ichabod had become so important to her. He'd had so much to deal with in that tiny spanse of time. Abbie wasn't sure that if the roles were reversed she'd would've been able to handle it.<p>

Knowing he had lost his chance at a family had taken it's toll on Ichabod. He was trying to be brave and work through it but Abbie knew he was hurting. She hoped breakfast had helped a little and maybe it had. Abbie wondered if the meal had been enough to remind Ichabod that he wasn't alone. She would need him for the fight to come. 

* * *

><p>As the cab drove through Sleepy Hollow Hayley took in her new surroundings. It certainly had historic charm. Lots of trees, lots of parks and green areas but still a big enough city for Hayley and her baby to disappear in. Shifting to a more comfortable position Hayley felt the baby kick she smiled and placed her hand over the space where her daughter had moved.<p>

A wash of sadness passed over Hayley as she thought of the upcoming birth. For all his faults Klaus had proven to her he could be a parent. Or at the very least a good protector. She knew he was looking forward to meeting their daughter. Hayley knew Klaus would never forgive her for taking that moment from him. She hoped someday he would understand her motives. New Orleans was becoming too crazy too much of a warzone. Hayley had to do what was best for her daughter; keep her safe. From what she saw of Sleepy Hollow it looked like the perfect place.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a X-Files fan so any reference in this part is made with fondness. :)

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Sitting down at the desk in the archive Ichabod succeeded in doing some research for the better part of the morning. Nearing midday however the former solider felt his eyelids droop. Before he realized it and without intending too Ichabod had drifted off to sleep. His wife's voice was what drew Ichabod out of his slumber. Or more correctly into a vision. Katrina stood in a dark woods wearing a black cloak with a hood. Beautiful as always.

Ichabod frowned he'd already confronted his wife in a previous vision demanding the truth about their son. That had been in a were they now in a different setting?

"Ichabod, you should not have come."Katrina stated.

"It was not my doing."Crane replied as he automatically reached to touch Katrina's right hand.

"It is good to see you and since you are here I have heard things...you should know the danger to you and Abigail is increasing. You must be cautious."

"I always am, my love."Ichabod responded as he stepped towards his wife.

Katrina smiled sadly. "I may seem close to you but I am far away. Take heed, my husband, Moloch may not be the only evil in Sleepy Hollow."

His wife's beauty faded along with the woods and Ichabod found himself staring into Abbie's concerned gaze.

"You're not one to drift off."Mills commented as Ichabod straightened in the chair.

"I did not intend to...drift off."Ichabod replied as he moved his head from side to side to relieve the kinks in his neck.

"You had another vision didn't you?"Abbie prompted grimly.

Ichabod nodded as he reached for a glass of water sitting on the desk and took a sip.

"I saw Katrina but it was in the woods and not the church."Ichabod explained as Abbie sat on the corner of the desk. "She warned me there was more danger coming."

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't be more specific?"

"It may be greater than anything we have faced."Ichabod stated suppressing a shudder as he tried to shake the cold left from the vision.

"Wonderful."Mills commented sarcastically. "Just what we need."

Ichabod offered his friend a grim smile. "It would seem that our journey as witnesses is destined to be tested."

Abbie shook her head. "First the Horseman, then Sandman, Brooks and Moloch and his minions. I really don't want to know what else could be lurking in the shadows."

"I am afraid we may not have much choice but to find out."Ichabod replied solemnly.

After a long moment Abbie stood. "Anyway, reason I came in here...Captain wants to meet with us in an hour. He said something about strategizing."

Ichabod nodded as he stood and gathered his coat. He silently followed Abbie outside not being able to shake the dread of the vision. His imagination conjuring up old legends of what possible evil they could be facing. Try as he might Ichabod could not stop thinking of Katrina's warning. The foreboding combined with his imagination made for troubling thoughts and a long day.

* * *

><p>By sunset Hayley was exhausted. She had opted for a bed and breakfast in downtown instead of a more modern hotel. Trying to outthink the Originals was giving Hayley a headache and not helping with her mood. Hayley had picked up a take out dinner from a nearby restaurant and was now reheating it in the microwave in her room so she wouldn't have to mingle with the inn's other guests. Hayley didn't feel like being sociable tonight and was too tired to keep up with any cover story she had to tell. The microwave ended it's cycle with a beep and Hayley took the meal out and sat on the sofa. The room had a separate living and sleeping space which had appealed to Hayley. Sofa, tv, bay window, small kitchenette with microwave, refrigerator and sink. All the comforts of home.<p>

The last thought brought a wave of sadness to Hayley that she wished she could blame on hormones. She'd been so close in New Orleans to unlocking the mystery of her werewolf pack; her family. She'd had to sacrifice that in order to start this new life. A choice she'd do a hundred times over if it meant her daughter would be free from the war brewing. Still Hayley couldn't help but wonder if anywhere would ever feel like home to her. She hoped so; for her daughter's sake.

* * *

><p>For Klaus it was all taking far too long. Too long to compel the ticket agents to learning Hayley's whereabouts. Too long in finding the correct ticket agents. Nearly a day wasted by the time the Originals private jet touched down in Charleston. As Klaus glanced across the row of posh leather seats to his brother he held up a warning hand.<p>

"If you are about to tell me to be patient; I will dagger you."Klaus stated as he stood.

Elijah smiled briefly. "I was merely going to suggest that if you are not careful Niklaus others will see that you care."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Rebekah followed them off the plane. "I thought that was your life long dream, brother, my redemption. To return to my humanity."

Elijah nodded. "It is. Despite the circumstances it is still nice to see a hint of it. Do not worry, Niklaus. Hayley did not have much time to come up with this plan. She will make mistakes and we will bring her home."

"The plan may have been rash."Klaus commented as they got into a SUV in a nearby hanger. "But she is a mother protecting her child. We all know how dangerous that is. She will not make this easy."

"Why not just find a witch to do a locator spell?"Rebekah suggested.

"Can be tricky if we do not have an item the person is bonded to."Elijah replied. "Hayley did not leave anything behind that she was emotionally attached to. Without that and without her blood a magic is useless."

"Magic may be useless, Elijah."Klaus commented as he drove away from the airport. "But if we get her scent I can track her. One way or another my family is going to be together. She will not take my child from me."

Elijah exchanged a concerned look with his sister via the rear view mirror. Despite his intentions Klaus had a tendency to make things worse before they got better. Elijah had made a promise to Hayley that he would protect her both from the enemies of his family and if need be from his family. Elijah kept his promises. The child Hayley was caring was vital to the future of Elijah's family. For that reason and many others Hayley would be safe no matter what happened or who Elijah had to cross in order to make it happen.

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page."Captain Frank Irving stated as he sat down behind his desk.<p>

Ichabod closed the door to the office as Abbie sat in one of the guest chairs. The former solider leaned against the left wall near a filing cabinet too restless to sit. Irving raised an eyebrow at Ichabod's actions but said nothing.

"Is there something new?"Abbie inquired.

"Not the way you're thinking."Irving replied tiredly. "The FBI is increasing pressure on us solving these murders. We're going to have to give them something soon."

Abbie grinned. "I'd like to see their faces as we hand over the headless horseman."

"Abbie."Irving warned.

"I'm only kidding."Mills replied. "Well half-kidding. They have to have unexplained mystery files."

Irving chuckled. "You want Fox Mulder to be real now?"

Ichabod watched the exchange feeling the familiar tug at being out of place; out of time. The complexity of this modern culture was something Ichabod was just beginning to scrape the surface of. He knew he'd never understand all of it.

"Fox Mulder?"Crane asked looking from one friend to the other and back again.

Abbie grinned as she glanced sideways at Ichabod. "TV series about FBI agents investigating strange and unusual cases. I'll show it to you sometime."

Ichabod nodded as he moved towards Irving's desk resting his hands on the top. "In the perchance these agents do not have a taste for the supernatural we must delay them; distract them."

Irving nodded. "I'll keep doing what I can to stall them. But they won't like no new leads as an answer for very long."

"We just need enough time to stop the horseman and keep this war from coming."Abbie commented.

"You make it sound easy."Irving replied with a shake of his head.

"It is far from easy, Captain."Ichabod stated solemnly. "However, we will do what we must to prevent the Apocalypse."

"I don't think things are going to be normal here ever again."Irving commented as he rose to his feet. "Though I'd settle for almost normal."

"We're working on it, Captain. I promise."Abbie stated with a grim smile as she stood.

"Dismissed."Irving ordered.

Abbie left and Ichabod followed his thoughts drifting back to Katrina and the vision. A sense of foreboding settled over Ichabod as he and Abbie walked back to the main area of the station. His wife had warned him something worse than Moloch was coming. That frightened Ichabod more than he cared to admit. He just hoped he'd be able to protect Abbie from it; when the time came.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Life  
>Author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Hayley's trail ran cold in Charlotte. The trio of Originals had scoured the city and compelled almost every ticket agent at various transportation facilities. Now they had regrouped in a penthouse at the fanciest hotel in downtown. Rebekah stood looking out over the city. Night had fallen giving spectacular views. She could feel the tension and heightened emotions from her brothers as they figured out their next move.

Rebekah watched her brother's reflections in the window. She was no fool she knew Elijah had feelings for Hayley. Rebekah wasn't sure if the werewolf's feelings were mutual. However, she knew her brother well enough to know he was more worried than he let on. Klaus as always was tougher to read. Rebekah knew he was concerned they wouldn't find Hayley before she gave birth. That she'd find a way to keep their daughter from him. To keep him from the new family he'd only just begun to accept the possibility of. The Mikaelson's were finally so close to having everything.

"Rebekah, are you going to sight-see all night?"Klaus demanded not looking up from the laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"I thought you boys had everything under control?"Rebekah retorted as she turned from the window.

"If we had, Hayley would be on her way home wouldn't she?"Klaus muttered as he hit a few keystrokes.

"Klaus, Rebekah did come to help when she had no obligation to."Elijah reminded gently.

"I thought family was more than enough of a reason?"Klaus replied heatedly.

Rebekah looked from one sibling to the other and sighed. "You two try the high-tech route. I'm going to find a witch."

"Rebekah."Elijah began as Rebekah strode past them.

"I'll be fine, Elijah."Rebekah replied as she picked up her coat for appearance sake and left. 

* * *

><p>Rising early was a habit Ichabod couldn't turn away from. Even in this modern world where he did not have as many tasks or chores to attend to. Still Corbin's cabin had become Ichabod's home. Once his sparse morning tasks were completed Ichabod found himself sitting on the front porch watching the sunrise over the lake. He'd also become accustomed to enjoying a mug of coffee. It had improved greatly since his time. Ichabod still refused to refer to the sugar induced drinks Abbie drank as coffee. He enjoyed his with nothing added.<p>

Ichabod picked up a leather bound volume from the small table next to him. He balanced it in his lap as he took a sip of coffee. He'd borrowed the book from the Archive. Hoping it would enlighten him on Muloch's warning. Knowledge and preparation would be Ichabod's best method to protect Abbie and Sleepy Hollow. He opened the book for the third time since he'd taken it. Ichabod had several passages marked as possibilities. He sighed, the problem was there were so many. So much evil that could manifest in any number of forms. Ichabod put down his coffee on the table and began to read. He was still reading an hour later when Abbie pulled her vehicle to a stop in front of the cabin. 

* * *

><p>They finally had a lead. Plus Klaus had the added sanctification that they had this information before Rebekah returned with her witch. Elijah had compelled a local youth to help them hack the airport security system. The red haired teen had accomplished such task in under an hour. Now Klaus and Elijah stood looking over the young man's shoulder at the laptop screen. On the screen showed an enlarged grainy image of Hayley. Above her head was the gate number. The hacker was now tracking the gate number to the time on the video to match the flight manifest of planes that had left.<p>

"It appears Hayley has a sense of humor."Elijah commented as the teen pulled up the gate information with the matching flight.

"Since when do you believe in Hollywood legends brother?"Klaus asked as he gripped the hacker's right arm and pulled him out of the chair so he was eyelevel. "Thank you, that will be all. You may go and not remember any of this. You have spent a relaxing evening at a coffee shop."

Klaus dropped the hacker causing the teen to stumble. The red haired youth nodded that he understood and quickly gathered his things and left the hotel room.

"You know as well as I do that legends have a grain of truth in them."Elijah countered as Klaus pulled out his cell phone. "The irony aside I believe Hayley chose this location because she could find allies in the supernatural community to aid and hide her."

Klaus raised the cell phone to his right ear after dialing the pilot's number. "It does not matter her reason. We will go and bring her home and whoever is fool enough to stand in our way will not like the consequences. Be useful Elijah and text Rebekah; tell her we're leaving."

Klaus quickly gave instructions to the pilot and put the phone back in his pocket. With a smile Klaus turned to the window and walked towards it. He leaned against it looking down at the city.

"I will have answers, Elijah."The hybrid stated quietly. "We offered Hayley everything and she chose to leave."

Elijah glanced up from his phone. "She's protecting her child."

Klaus whirled away from the window. "Our child. Hayley will not keep her from me."

Elijah stood. "That may take some convincing. She's been through a lot."

"I will do what is necessary for my family."Klaus vowed.

Elijah remained silent though Klaus could tell his sibling wanted to say more. Klaus knew that Elijah cared for Hayley more than he dared to admit. Divided loyalties aside Klaus suspected that his brother's feelings for Hayley would be an asset. Elijah wouldn't stop until Hayley was safe and that Klaus was counting on. 

* * *

><p>Hayley woke that morning having slept fitfully. She felt more tired than she had the night before and Hayley didn't think that was possible. Nightmares had disturbed her sleep. Snatches of them now haunted her as Hayley flung the covers off and stood. What little she remembered of the dreams they had included Klaus. Not surprising considering their child was Hayley's motivation to start over.<p>

Soft morning sunlight streamed through the window as Hayley walked to it. She pulled the blue drapes aside just enough to see out. The town was already bustling with activity. People walking dogs, doing errands, going to work. Normal life things. It warmed Hayley's heart and chased away the remnants of the nightmares. She rested a hand on her stomach.

"I think Sleepy Hollow is going to work out for us."Hayley murmured.

After a few minutes Hayley turned from the window and headed to the shower. Might as well start the day since she was up. Lots to do; starting with finding a job and a place to live.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay on updating this one. Wanted to wrap up a few older projects so I could concentrate on this. :) Hope to have another chapter up this weekend if not sooner. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts.

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

"So any theories on this evil worse than normal Sleepy Hollow evil?"Abbie prompted as she and Ichabod worked in the Archive around noon.

Ichabod tossed down another leather bound book in frustration. "Too many. How are we to prepare when the warnings given to us do not specify the danger?"

Abbie smiled grimly. "Visions are funny that way."

Ichabod shot Abbie a mock glare and picked up another book. "My only idea is that we're facing some old; older than Muloch."

"Or the same age. Ancient evil likes to stir up trouble."Abbie commented as she randomly picked up a book on a shelf behind Ichabod. "Sometimes I wish I could talk to Corbin...he'd have an idea on what this was."

"Perhaps there is something in the Sheriff's files at the cabin."Ichabod suggested.

"Worth a try."Abbie agreed. "Let's go."

As they left Abbie hoped her mentor's files would hold the answer. Adjusting to the realization the headless horseman was real was tough enough. Abbie shuddered at the thought of what Katrina thought could be worse than what they'd already faced. 

* * *

><p>The thought of being on her feet serving meals eight hours a day made Hayley tired just contemplating the job. She knew women did it all the time; worked till their due date. There was no choice Hayley needed income and a roof over her head. The diner near the police station had been a recommendation from the owner of the bed and breakfast Hayley was staying at. She'd told Hayley that the manager of the diner had recently quit and the owner was scrambling for staff; she'd be a shoe in. All she had to do was fill out the application.<p>

That was the problem with new lives and new identities. The fake driver's license Hayley had used to get her on the plane hadn't come with anything else. Poor planning on Hayley's part. She had originally planned on living off of credit cards until the baby was born and she got settled. Now Hayley almost wished she could compel the diner owner to convince him that he didn't need to check her fake references. Finally Hayley decided just to fill out what she could and tell the owner the partial truth. That she was looking for a fresh start and hoped the bed and breakfast connection would be enough.

Walking up to the counter Hayley smiled and handed the application to the owner a man named Ted in his fifties. She explained what she could. He nodded skimmed over the application and then disappeared into the back to make a phone call telling her to wait. Hayley Five minutes later Ted returned carrying an apron.

"Laura's an old friend of mine and a good judge of character."Ted began referring to the bed and breakfast owner. "If she likes you that's good enough for me. If you're willing I can start training you tonight on the dinner shift."

Hayley smiled as she accepted the apron. "Thank you, I appreciate the chance."

"We all need help sometime. See you at four."Ted replied as he turned and went back behind the counter.

Hayley glanced at the clock just after one. She had time to squeeze in lunch, a nap and a shower. So far she'd been in Sleepy Hollow almost twenty-four hours without a sign of Klaus. Hayley hoped that luck would hold. He had to understand she was doing what was best for their child. No matter what happened from this day forward her child would be cared for and protected no matter what it took. 

* * *

><p>Elijah had managed to convince Klaus to get them a hotel in the city nearest Hayley's destination. They could use this as a base of operations in case the werewolf had used Sleepy Hollow as a jumping off point. Elijah had won that argument; barely. Klaus was rapidly losing patience with the search. He wanted to storm Sleepy Hollow and take back his family.<p>

Not that Elijah blamed Klaus for wanting Hayley back as soon as possible. The longer the werewolf was away the uneasier Elijah got. He'd grown accustomed to her presence and friendship. Supernatural children were an anomaly. Despite the witches prediction they had no idea what to expect when Hayley gave birth. Elijah did not want her to go through that alone.

Now as Elijah sat with Rebekkah and Klaus in the hotel room he was second guessing his plan. He had long ago sworn protection to Hayley and her child no matter what happened with her and NiKlaus. The lines had blurred over the months that the werewolf had been with them. She'd become family regardless that extended the Mikealson motto of always and forever to Hayley. The Originals had not gotten where they were without making enemies. Elijah couldn't shake the fear that if these enemies got word of Hayley and who's child she was carrying they'd kill her for vengeance or use her as leverage. Hayley may think she was doing the right thing but she was facing the unknown. That made even the bravest vulnerable.

As the Mikealson siblings put together a plan Elijah continued to think of the what if's. The little research he'd done on the plane showed a large supernatural community in and around Sleepy Hollow. If anything happened to Hayley and she went into premature labor who could she trust to help her? Would she be able to get to help in time?The young werewolf was resourceful and had shown that on a number of occasions. That eased Elijah's worry a little but just a little. If he was this concerned his brother had to be near panic. Not that NiKlaus would ever show panic he'd channel it into other emotions like anger. It'd taken him a long time to accept the possibility of having a family of his own. Now with the possibility of it being snatched from him forever it was a prospect the hybrid did not want to accept.

Which led Elijah to the obvious conclusion: they had to find Hayley as quickly as possible. If she didn't want to come back to New Orleans other arrangements could be made. The family had many houses throughout the world that could be made livable at a moment's notice. Elijah knew once they found Hayley convincing the werewolf to come with them would be no easy task. She'd put up a fight, probably run both options anticipated by the Mikealson siblings. No matter what their family had to be put back together before this drama tore Klaus apart. 

* * *

><p>"Hey!"Abbie protested as her partner snatched the small bag of potato chips out of her hand as they sat at the desk in the Archive. "That's my dinner."<p>

"No it is not."Ichabod replied frowning at the front of the bag as he turned it towards him. "This does not qualify as a meal."

"They're made from potatoes and potato is a vegetable."Abbie pointed out as she tried to reclaim the chips.

"We are taking a break and going to sit at a table and consume real food."Ichabod proclaimed as he stood and offered Abbie his right hand.

"Are you buying?"Abbie asked with a grin as she accepted his hand and grabbed her coat.

"The Captain has provided me with a modest wage."Ichabod affirmed returning Abbie's smile. "It would be my honor to buy you dinner."

"In that case I'm starving; let's go."Abbie proclaimed as they left the Archive. 

* * *

><p>Hayley felt refreshed after a nap and shower. She changed into some comfortable clothes she'd bought on the way back from the interview. As she dressed a fleeting memory surfaced. Of Elijah standing in her bedroom doorway as she surveyed herself in the mirror. Hayley couldn't remember what the party was that she was getting ready for but she'd turned down his compliment then.<p>

Now she remembered the Original's kindness and protection and for a very brief moment considered calling him. To let him know she was okay. Hayley forced the thought away fresh starts meant no ties to the old life. Even friendships that had come to mean more than she ever expected. For her child's sake Hayley had to forget her life in New Orleans. With renewed determination Hayley finished getting dressed and reported for her first day of work. 

* * *

><p>With the larger supernatural community surrounding Sleepy Hollow Rebekkah found a witch to aid their search. Her name was Maureen Compton and she ran a small rural bookstore located halfway between Sleepy Hollow and the city the Originals were in.<p>

"I don't recognize the name Compton."Elijah mused as he got into the back seat of the rented SUV.

"Probably a married name."Rebekkah suggested as she climbed in the passenger side as Klaus took the wheel.

"Or we finally found a line of witches we haven't ticked off yet."Klaus stated with a grim smile as he started the engine.

"There's a positive thought."Elijah muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

The screen was blank no missed calls, messages, txts or emails. Elijah didn't know why but he'd been holding out hope that Hayley would contact him if not NikKlaus. He had the werewolf had formed a bond that went deeper than friendship. Elijah had hoped she could trust that, but it appeared that he was wrong. Elijah would find Hayley and keep her and her child safe as he'd promised. 

* * *

><p>An hour into her training session Hayley was starting to get the hang of things. She'd waitressed a few times before over the years along with bartended. Just like riding a bicycle you never really forgot. The hardest thing she had to get used to was getting called by her new name. Hayley had to stop herself from looking at her name tag to remind herself. To Sleepy Hollow she wasn't Hayley she was Andrea Mayes.<p>

The diner was filling up as it got past five o'clock and people got off work. Two other waitresses were handling the bulk of the dinner rush but Ted allowed Hayley a few tables towards the back. The pair she'd just taken an order from was a tall brown haired British man and a young African-American woman who one of the other waitresses said was a police officer. Hayley had served the two drinks and was behind the counter waiting for the food to be ready. She forced herself to breathe. Being this close to the police station she was going to have to get used to waiting on cops. If she acted normal nobody would be suspicious of her. And if no police officers had been to the bed and breakfast by now Hayley assumed Klaus didn't know where she was yet. Not that Klaus was one to use the police to find her but Elijah might. She had to be careful; that was all. Careful and normal. The cook dinged the bell signaling the food was ready and Hayley snatched up the two plates and placed them on the wood tray. She reached the table and put the meals down in front of the correct person gaining a smile from the tall British guy. Hayley smiled back.

"If you need anything else just let me know."Hayley stated and began to walk away.

Just as she stepped forward a harsh wave of dizziness slammed into her. She grabbed the back of the police officer's seat for support. It did no good the room still swayed dangerously and darkness closed in.

"Are you alright?"Hayley heard someone ask before she felt herself fall backwards as the darkness claimed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Sirens woke Hayley and it took her several minutes to orientate herself. It didn't help maters that people were calling her by a different name. Finally she remembered where she was and began to sit up.

"I advise you to lie back down you may have hit your head."

Hayley blinked at the British accent and focused on the dark haired man she'd met only minutes before. Her face flushed red from embarrassment. She'd made it through morning sickness with only a few dizzy spells and no actual fainting. Now with only a few months to go; she faints.

"I'm fine."Hayley replied. "Just moved too fast and it's hot in here."

"Should we call your husband?"The policewoman inquired. "Ambulance should be here any minute."

Hayley shook her head wincing at the new dizziness it brought. "I'm not married and I don't need an ambulance."

"For the baby's sake you may want to let them at least take your vitals."The officer suggested kindly.

Reluctantly Hayley nodded and eased herself into a sitting position against one of the benches. Some first day this was turning out to be. She'd probably get fired.

The dark haired man appeared in Hayley's line of vision pressing a cold glass of water into her hands.

"This will help."The man said with a smile.

Hayley accepted the glass and took a sip. Her head was still pounding but the dizziness was going way. The baby kicked and Hayley instantly rested a hand at the spot.

"You alright?"The policewoman asked with concern.

"She kicked, that's all."Hayley replied just as the paramedics entered ending all other conversation.

Hayley found herself warmed by the fact that the two customers she'd fainted on stayed with her until the paramedics gave her the all clear. Ted assured Hayley that it was fine that she went home early just to be back for the morning shift the next day. Relieved the werewolf tiredly headed back to the bed and breakfast. She made a mental note to remember tomorrow or the next day to stop into the police station and thank her new friends for their kindness.

* * *

><p>Maureen Compton's bookstore was certainly off the beaten path and had seen better days. Peeling dark blue paint on the exterior walls, shingles missing from the roof and floorboards on the front entryway that Elijah questioned would handle a normal person's weight. With the early evening the store was empty when the Originals entered. Elijah couldn't help but wonder if the witch used her own magic to keep away the bill collectors it certainly wasn't turning a profit on it's own. The inside however was a contrast to the drab outside. Brightly lit, clean with bookshelves filling every square inch of space. A ancient register sat on a wooden counter near the front of the store with a door marked office that was partially closed behind it.<p>

"Let's cut out the pleasantries."A female voice said from behind the trio of vampires. "I will however ask you nicely to leave my property."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."Klaus stated calmly as he faced the thirtyish brunette with a small pistol in her right hand. "Practicing witches are hard to come by."

"I'm not a practicing witch."Maureen responded as she raised her weapon. "This has bullets with a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain in them."

"You know what we are but not who we are,luv."Klaus said as he approached. "Those won't kill us."

"What do you want?"Compton asked not lowering the gun.

"Locator spell."Elijah responded.

"Why don't I believe it's that simple?"Maureen asked warily.

"Believe what you want but you're doing the spell or I'll burn down this lovely little bookstore."Rebekah threatened.

For a long moment the witch and vampires stared each other down. Finally Maureen lowered the gun and walked to the door where she put up the closed sign.

"I don't want any innocents becoming your dinner."Compten stated as she turned away from the door and walked behind the counter. "We'll do the spell in my office."

"And we didn't use compulsion because?"Rebekah asked as she joined her brothers at the counter.

"Wanted to give her a chance at cooperation."Elijah murmured.

"Noble Elijah as always."Rebekah replied with a smile as the Originals entered the back office.

Elijah leaned against the wall by the door and watched the witch set up the supplies for the spell. He had seen enough of these kinds of spells done to know if she was trying to fool them. He tried not to put much hope in this locator spell. Nothing for the Originals had been easy of late and Elijah suspected finding Hayley wouldn't be either. Though the part of Elijah that missed the werewolf terribly hoped against hope that this would work and they could bring Hayley home.

"Alright, let's begin."Maureen instructed.

* * *

><p>Hayley awoke with a start. As her groggy eyes focused on the alarm clock she tried to figure out what had awakened her. Hayley's sharp werewolf hearing picked up the sounds of a struggle from the first floor and then breaking glass. She glanced at the clock again and realized it was only 8 p.m. The other guests would still be awake and mingling in the main room. It was then that Hayley's wolf senses detected something else a smell she'd never encountered before but it was definitely not human.<p>

For a moment Hayley froze seated on the edge of the bed. Stay or go? Help or hide? If she got involved it might draw the supernatural community spotlight on her. New girl in town trying to be a hero. Hayley didn't consider herself a hero not even close. Logical decision was to run.. Hayley smelled blood now….whoever or whatever was attacking meant business. This wasn't just a robbery. They were clearly not afraid of hurting innocents and that Hayley couldn't run from. If the attackers were sent by Klaus perhaps Hayley could distract them long enough for the bed and breakfast guests to get away and for her to escape as well. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the best she had and it was going to have to work.

* * *

><p>"Normally I would need an object of the person being tracked for this to work."Maureen stated as she spread the blood Klaus had dropped on the map a few minutes earlier. "However, since one of you is bonded to her by the baby she's carrying the blood is connected.<p>

Elijah inched closer to the desk staring intently at the map. The witch began to chant and his brother's blood pooled briefly then spread in a thin line ending at the town of Sleepy Hollow.

"So our young computer tech was right after all. ."Klaus stated quietly.

"Either it was her plan all along or she ran out of funds."Elijah commented still looking at the map as the witch finished the spell.

"Time to bring the little wolf home."Klaus said.

"What about the legends?"Rebekah inquired.

"Hollywood fairytales, sister nothing more."Klaus responded.

Maureen laughed. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I've heard a lot of stories coming out of Sleepy Hollow within the last year none of them pleasant. Your friend is in a world of trouble."

"Not for long."Elijah vowed as he opened the office door and strode out.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the delay in updates. Real life has been hectic to say the least the last few months. Unfortunately I lost my home computer in a power surge at the beginning of August and only recently was able to purchase a new one. :) Happy to be back online and writing again.

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Elijah didn't wait for either of his siblings. He left the SUV for them and took off on foot towards Sleepy Hollow. After the witch had completed the spell and given Hayley's location a bad feeling had crept up Elijah's spine and settled into his gut in a cold knot. Elijah hadn't lived this long to ignore his instincts and intuition something was wrong. Hayley may not want anything to do with them but that didn't keep Elijah from his obligations. She was carrying his niece and Elijah had vowed protection to them both. The fringes of the town were visible now and Elijah picked up speed. He'd rather have Hayley yell and be angry with him then arrive too late.

* * *

><p>Hayley regained consciousness to the unmistakable odor of blood. Memories returned and Hayley forced her eyes open to find herself sprawled on the living room floor not far from the stairs. The fireplace poker she'd grabbed as a weapon was laying inches from her right leg. Whatever had attacked her and the other guests had been incredibly fast. Hayley had no memory of what it looked coming to a halt and the sound of running footsteps drew Hayley's attention to the front door of the bed and breakfast. She recognized her two friends from the diner instantly as they burst through. Abbie had a gun drawn and held steady as her dark eyes took in the scene. Her partner was unarmed and stayed close to her as they moved into the room. Ichabod's gaze landed on Hayley and widened in alarm. Hayley looked down at herself and realized she had blood on her clothes but knew it wasn't hers.<p>

"Ms. Mayes."Ichabod called anxiously as he reached Hayley's side. "Are you injured?"

Hayley slowly eased herself into a sitting position as she shook her head. "No….I'm fine….I heard noises and came downstairs trying to help. I'm sorry I don't remember what happened."

Ichabod patted Hayley's right shoulder lightly "Understandable after a shock. Do you know how many people were staying here?"

"Two checked out this morning as I was coming down for breakfast so possibly eight counting the owner."Hayley replied as she got to her feet.

"Secure down here."Abbie stated to the officers arriving. "Check upstairs. We have four victims in the kitchen and three out here."

"Ambulance should be here any minute."Abbie called to Ichabod and Hayley.

Hayley shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Clear upstairs."A male officer reported over the radio.

"Copy."Abbie replied before moving over to where Ichabod stood with Hayley."What happened here?"

"I awoke to commotion and noises downstairs."Hayley began.

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to investigate instead of calling the police?"

"It happened so fast."Hayley responded quietly. 'I wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Someone knocked me out...I never saw who attacked me."

Abbie nodded. "Not your blood?"

Hayley glanced down at her clothing and shook her head. "No."

Abbie looked towards the front of the inn as more sirens stopped. "Medics are here have them check you out just to be safe."

"I'm really fine."Hayley protested.

Abbie flashed a weak smile at her partner. "Humor my partner. He's known to worry and even though he hasn't known you long he'll drive me nuts until you get cleared by the paramedics."

Ichabod narrowed his eyes slightly at Abbie. "I do not think that is entirely true."

"You'd worry."Abbie countered as the officers came back downstairs and went out the backdoor.

"Only because I know what is like to be new in town."Ichabod replied.

Hayley watched the exchange with interest. The genuine friendship between the pair was obvious. However, Hayley knew Ichabod was not a police officer even though Abbie referred to him as her partner. He did not strike Hayley as someone with a police background it was more military. Besides Hayley had never come across any police officer or detective who dressed the way Ichabod did.

"Alright."Hayley relented. "I'll go."

Abbie glanced at Ichabod. "Stay with her."

Ichabod nodded before he turned and quietly ushered Hayley towards the entrance of the bed and breakfast and the approaching paramedics.

* * *

><p>Rebekah barely had time to register the warning her intuition was telling her. She glanced away from Klaus to the front windshield and saw something appear in front of them on the two lane road they were driving on. It seemed to come from nowhere. Not an animal but did not appear human either.<p>

"Klaus!"Rebekah shouted as she studied the newcomer trying to see what it was.

The hybrid slowed the SUV and turned the wheel to swerve around but that countermeasure was interrupted when the thing jumped. Rebekah glanced up at the loud thud as their attacker landed on the roof.

"I really do not have time for this."Klaus muttered as he spun the SUV around in a tight circle in an attempt to throw off the assailant.

"Sleepy Hollow has a strange welcoming committee."Rebekah stated as she stared at the new group of six silhouettes standing in a line five feet from the nose of the SUV.

"You and I both know they aren't human."Klaus responded.

"What are they?"Rebekah asked as another thump was heard on the roof of the SUV.

"Obviously something doesn't want vampires on their territory "Klaus stated quietly. "Elijah got through because he was on foot."

"Or they were too busy to notice him."Rebekah offered.

"Let's theorize later, shall we?"Klaus asked with a grin as he put the SUV in park and shut off the engine.

Rebekah nodded and returned her brother's smile. Time for battle. Even if it turned out that Klaus was right and their enemy wouldn't be dinner a fight was always and enjoyable evening.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the once cozy two story bed and breakfast Elijah blended into the crowd that was gathering. He clamped down hard on the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him as he took in the ambulances and police cars. The inn was a flood of light and Elijah could see several bodies on the main floor being covered or already covered with a white sheet. Elijah ignored the urge to compel the police and get access. He had one other thing to try first. One other way to find Hayley. It was one he desperately needed to work now. The thought of being too late; of not having a chance to make things right with Hayley shook Elijah more than he cared to admit. She had become important to Elijah more than just being the future of their family. He had gotten used to Hayley in his life and had liked it. Now Elijah tuned out the noise around him as he searched. Looking for a sound he knew better than anything. Two heartbeats as one.<p>

The longest minute of Elijah's life passed before he finally located the heartbeats. The Original traced the sound to one of the ambulances; the third one in line. He paused behind one of the Sleepy Hollow squad cars and studied Hayley. The werewolf sat on a bench just inside the open doors of the medical vehicle. A man and woman team of paramedics hovered near Hayley but Elijah paid them no attention. He had zeroed in on the blood on the front of Hayley's outfit. He could tell from where he was that it wasn't hers. Relief washed over Elijah as he contemplated his next move. He knew if he revealed his presence to Hayley now she'd flee and they'd have to track her down again. Perhaps not in time for the birth. As frustrating as it was Elijah knew caution was the best plan. That was until a shadow fell across the lighted interior of the ambulance.

Elijah frowned taking a step closer as he focused on the stranger that was standing protectively close to Hayley. The man was tall, thin with brown hair in a style that Elijah hadn't seen for a couple hundred years. He also had a neatly kept beard. Elijah detected the man's heartbeat and determined him to be human. That didn't mean he wasn't a threat. There was something familiar about the man's stance and the way he held himself that Elijah had seen before but couldn't quite place. The fact that Hayley seemed to trust this man was not lost on Elijah. However even people with the tough past Hayley had endured could be fooled by charm. Elijah took a few more steps back to blend once again into the crowd. He stayed close as he could to Hayley as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the speed dial for his brother. Klaus would not be happy with either development.

* * *

><p>To Rebekah it was one of the strangest battles she had ever been a part of. As soon as she and Klaus ha d reached the group of six they had vanished like fog. She and Klaus had moved to the right side of the road to search when they had appeared around them surrounding in a close circle. At that close proximity Rebekah knew Klaus had been right their enemy was not human. They were nothing she had ever encountered before. The silhouettes were humanoid in shape but that was it. The rest of the mass was a gray mist almost as if they had been made of fog. The eye sockets were the only things on the face. Not only could Rebekah not sense a heartbeat in the creatures she didn't have to be psychic to feel the dark energy that pulsed around them. One thing Rebekah knew for certain was that she didn't want to come in contact with any of these beings.<p>

Having enough of the situation Klaus morphed to wolf form and charged the four closest. They scattered and reformed behind the hybrid. Klaus growled and bared his teeth leaping at one of the fog creatures. Rebekah felt more than saw one move in on her. She whirled with vampire speed and hissed at her enemy. Then just as Klaus was about to make another run at the beings they disappeared leaving Rebekah and Klaus in the middle of a dark road. Klaus changed back to human form a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at Rebekah.

"It seems Sleepy Hollow has a few surprises waiting for us."Klaus stated quietly.

"I didn't like the energy of those things."Rebekah replied. "We need to find Hayley and go back home as quickly as we can."

"Afraid, little sister?"Niklaus mocked as they walked to the SUV.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, I just don't like dealing with things we don't know about."

"After a thousand years we could use a fresh fight."Klaus disagreed as they got in the vehicle

"There was something..."Rebekah began but was cut off by the ring of Klaus's cell phone.

"Keep her insight."Klaus ordered as he started the engine. "We'll be there shortly."

"He found Hayley?"Rebekah inquired as Klaus put away his phone.

"Yes, in the midst of a murder scene."Klaus responded as he floored the accelerator.

"Is she alright?"Rebekah asked.

"Yes, from what Elijah gathered she appears to be the only survivor."Klaus stated angrily. "Whoever targeted her will regret it."

Rebekah remained silent. Sleepy Hollow may prove to be the most interesting community the Originals had encountered in several hundred years. She could only hope that Hayley and her unborn niece wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of whatever trouble was brewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Hayley felt her headache intensifying. The medics had cleared her to go home, but her home was now a murder scene. The SHPD were spread out all around the two story bed and breakfast. She was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Abbie Mills's police car. The door was open and Hayley absently scuffed her shoes in the dirt. She placed a hand protectively over her unborn child.

/Sorry, little one./Hayley thought sadly. /Guess our new start wasn't so safe after all./

The hour since the attack Hayley had tried to jog her memory. She knew she must've seen or smelled something but she kept hitting the proverbial brick wall. Whatever had killed those poor people had been fast and ruthless. Hayley hadn't needed to see the bodies to know there wasn't much left; the blood told her that. She shivered and scooted farther into the car. A few feet away Abbie and Ichabod were talking in whispered voices that she wasn't supposed to hear. However, Hayley's werewolf hearing picked it up just fine.

"I just finished talking with the Captain."Abbie stated. "She's a protected witness now."

"She does not remember."Ichabod protested.

"Doesn't matter. Whoever did this will think she does once they realize they left a survivor."Mills replied grimly. "Captain thought the cabin would be the best place for her."

"I do not think she is going to like this."Ichabod commented.

Hayley smiled. He was right about that. She had to concede that Abbie was right too. She couldn't protect herself on her own. Not without more information. She had to know what she was up against. Hayley liked Sleepy Hollow and knew it would be a good place for her child she just had to figure out what was going on.

"No choice, Captain wants her safe."Abbie said as she turned back and walked towards Hayley, "Andrea, my captain wants you to come with us for awhile."

Despite agreeing with the lieuteant Hayley decided to play her role for a bit. Andrea Mayes would be frightened, confused and wanting to get back to normal as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry I can't. I work the early shift tomorrow."Hayley protested as she started to stand.

Ichabod placed a gentle hand on Hayley's right shoulder. "We do not wish to frighten you but whoever did this will come after you. You will be safe with us."

"You don't understand I just started that job;they'll fire me."Hayley replied as she leaned back against the open car door.

"I'll talk to your boss. It'll be okay. The important thing is keeping you safe and findng out who did this."Abbie countered.

Reluctantly Hayley nodded. "Can I at least go up and get my things?"

Abbie shook her head. "I'll have an officer pack them for you. I don't want you here any longer than necessary."

After relaying the order to a uniformed officer Abbie got into the driver's seat of the car and Ichabod and Hayley in the back. Hayley watched the bed and breakfast disappear from sight. As she did she thought she saw a familiar shadow. When she looked again ti was gone. Knowing that if Klaus had found her he would've made his presence known. Chalking it up to exhaustion Hayley rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. 

* * *

><p>Elijah met up with Klaus and Rebekah at a park a few blocks from the bed and breakfast. As predicted NikKlaus was not pleased with Elijah's plan or with Hayley's situation.<p>

"She's what?!"Klaus demanded as he paced a stretch of grass.

"A protected witness of the Sleepy Hollow police department."Elijah repeated calmly.

"And you're sure she and the baby are alright?"Rebekah asked worriedly.

"Yes."Elijah replied quietly. "She was knocked out during the attack but otherwise unharmed."

"I'm not leaving her in this town another second. She's coming home."Klaus stated as he started towards the car.

"NikKlaus."Elijah warned softly.

The hybrid whirled to face his brother. "She is family."

"Yes, but if you reveal yourself she'll run again and we'll spend the next year tracking her. Do you want a life on the run for your child?"Elijah asked.

"I want them safe."Klaus argued.

"I would not have left her if I thought she wasn't safe."Elijah responded.

"There is something about this town that is not right."Rebekah interjected quietly.

"What do you mean?"Elijah asked looking from one sibling to the other.

"We fought something that blocked our way into town."Klaus explained angerily. "It is something we have never come across before."

"Another type of hybrid?"Elijah speculated with concern.

Klaus shook his head. "This was nothing like us and it is something I do not want anywhere near Hayley or my child."

"We can not compel the whole police department, NikKlaus. Whatever life she's set up for herself here she's a protected witness."Elijah argued. "They're not going to let her go easily."

"We won't need to compel the whole department, Elijah."Klaus began.

"This has to be on Hayley's terms."Elijah cautioned. "Or we will loose both of them forever, of that I am certain."

"I agree."Rebekah said softly. "We all know what it takes to start may be family but she's not like us. She's used to surviving on her own."

"Fine, we'll do this on two fronts."Klaus relented gruffly. "Elijah will investigate the attack and look into where they're keeping Hayley. Rebekah and I will find out more about the history of Sleepy Hollow. I want whatever that was that attacked us terminated."

"Regroup in four hours?"Elijah suggested. "Sun will be up then."

"More than enough time to check out the supernatural community."Klaus replied. "Sister, shall we?"

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, we shall."

Elijah watched them drive off glad he had kept his suspicions of Hayley's protector to himself. At least for now. The man seemed to have Hayley's best interests at heart. Though Elijah had learned the hard way over the years that even the best intentions harbored evil and he owed it to Hayley and his niece to find out just who this man was. 

* * *

><p>As exhausted and emotionally wornout as Hayley was she still had enough wits about her to check out her new temporary home. The cabin was not as rustic as she had expected. It had a cozy welcoming feel and Hayley suspected during the day it was flooded with natural light.<p>

"I know you're not hungry but you should eat something."Abbie stated as the three stepped inside and turned on the lights closing the door behind them. "Ichabod, do you think you can handle heating up some soup?"

The British man glowered at his friend slightly as he took off his coat and hung it up. "Yes, I believe I can handle a simple meal."

Abbie smiled briefly before motioning Hayley to a hallway. "I'll show you to the guest room."

Hayley followed to the left side of the cabin. The guest room was small but well kept. It contaned a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a nightsand with alamp

"I'll let you know when the meal's ready. Bathroom's to the right and down the hall."Abbie commented.

"Thank you."Hayely replied . "Think I'll clean up a bit."

"I know it's been a frightening night but we have officers on watch around the cabin."Abbie stated with a reassuring smile. "You're safe."

Hayley nodded as the police officer left. She crossed to the window and looked out at the lake. The wolf in her longed to run around the water's edge and play in the woods but she couldn't transform until the baby was born. Hayley placed a hand over her stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry little one."Hayley apoligized to her unborn child. "Guess I can't keep us out of trouble after all."

Just once in her life Hayley wished something would go her way. It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. She had to do what she could to protect herself. She couldn't let Abbie and Ichabod figure out she wasn't who she said she was. The last thing Sleepy Hollow needed was Klaus on the warpath.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

More than anything Klaus wanted to knock some heads together and get information the normal way through violence and fear. However Rebekah did have a point doing business the normal way wouldn't keep their presence a secret. Killings would draw attention even covered up a town this size somebody would notice the disappearances. After their first few stops proved unsuccessful Klaus turned to Rebekah.

"We should go back to the witch."Klaus suggested.

"I do not think that is wise."Rebekah protested as they walked along the main street of Sleepy Hollow.

"She knew more than she told us."Klaus argued.

"Perhaps but she was unwilling to help us and even more to get involved with whatever is taking place in this town. From what we have already encountered I do not blame her."Rebekah pointed out.

"Whatever we saw was just parlor tricks,sister."Klaus stated. "Smoke and mirrors nothing more."

"They did not fight like smoke and mirrors, Klaus."Rebekah commented. "This was something real and it is anchored to this town which is why we haven't encountered it in a thousand years."

"What other sources of information do you suggest, sister?"Klaus asked not wanting to waste any more time.

"Follow and learn dear brother."Rebekah said with a quiet smile and led the way into an alley.

Klaus shook his head and sighed. The sooner they got out of this town the better. If Rebekah's way didn't work he was going to burn his way through Sleepy Hollow until his family was back together. 

* * *

><p>Despite the circumstances the simple meal Ichabod prepared was probably one of the best Hayley had in a long time. The company was enjoyable and the cabin was warm and cozy with a fire lit in the fireplace. She could almost forget the circumstances that brought her there; almost. Hayley didn't miss the more than frequent glance Ichabod stole out the windows as his keen intelligent eyes took in the surroundings. She didn't miss either the looks exchanged between Abbie and Ichabod when they thought she wasn't looking. These two were not normal cops. She'd come across supernatural hunters in her day but that didn't quite fit this pair either.<p>

"Andrea, you should try to get some rest."Abbie prompted gently as she stood and began gathering the few empty dishes from the table.

Hayley knew it had to be with the aid of compulsion that made it easy for vampires to keep up with all the lies and fake names they had over the centuries. It'd only been a few days and she had to force herself to remember that people knew here here as a waitress not as a werewolf with a mystical unborn child.

"Not sure I'll be able to without nightmares."Hayley commented playing the role."Those poor people."

"I assure you, Ms. Mayes you are safe here."Ichabod stated dishtowel in hand. "Sleep is best for you and the child."

"I don't think I asked you this before."Abbie began. "Those other guests did you notice anyone arguing in the days before the attack?"

Hayley shook her head. "No, nobody stayed as long as I did. I was too busy trying to get myself settled to make friends."

Abbie nodded and cleared her throat. "And the baby's father? Is he in the picture?"

Hayley forced herself not to laugh. "No, it was a one night stand...he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Perhaps if he knew about the child?"Ichabod offered gently.

Thoughts of the large compound in New Orleans surfaced in Hayley's mind. Images of her child being raised by vampires and hybrids. Growing up in a world of violence and darkness. Good images also fought for attention with the bad. Of Elijah being a doting over protective uncle. Of Klaus teaching art...with an effort Hayley shoved the mental images aside. That place had never been home. Her child deserved a normal life as possible and it couldn't happen there.

"No, he can't change who he is."Hayley replied as she stood forcing a smile for Ichabod's benefit."I think I will try to get some sleep. Excuse me."

Hayley felt their concerned gazes as she left the living room and retreated back to where she would stay for the foreseeable future. If she played this right she could still have the new life she had started in Sleepy Hollow. Just had some obstacles to over come. 

* * *

><p>With all small towns it had been easy for Elijah to find out what he needed to know. The name of the police lieutenant who was guarding Hayley and her address. He knew Hayley would be at a safe house but Elijah needed a plan before their family was reunited. Hayley would not come willingly or easily. Getting her out of this mess was the first step. To do so Elijah needed all the background information he could get on Abigail Mills. And more importantly her British companion who seemed to take a personal interest in Hayley.<p>

With certainty that the apartment was empty Elijah picked the lock and let himself in. He knew she'd have her cell phone with her but might not have had time to grab a bag from home. Elijah found the policewoman's laptop computer on the coffee table. Quickly turning the machine on Elijah wasn't surprised to find it password protected. Luckily it was a picture password and easy to deduce.

Half an hour later Elijah was impressed with Mills's protection of her files. On the surface it looked like normal things you'd find on a computer, email, address book, calendar with birthdays and games. Clicking through the hard drive Elijah finally found what he'd been looking for. In a folder marked mentor. Inside that folder Elijah found page after page of files all pertaining to the supernatural and some with religious references. There was also the beginning of a spreadsheet with names of artificats and the powers or alleged powers they represented.

From the amount of data and research Elijah knew this wasn't a mere hobby to Mills. Some of the dates went back decades so it was obvious she hadn't been the original compiler. Whoever had done the research had made it his or her's life's work. Over the years he and his siblings had run across supernatural hunters. Sleepy Hollow would be the perfect place for a community of them to form and what better guise than the police force? Protect and serve and eliminate those things that go bump in the night?

Further searching of the computer provided Elijah with no new information on Mills's partner. He did find a few pictures of the two of them. The ones that were dated from the year before Elijah discovered the man's clothes were different almost historical. Another piece of the puzzle Hayley had fallen into that didn't fit. Something about all of this; about this town was troubling Elijah. More than what his siblings had told him. Eijah shut down the laptop with a frown. Since he'd first heard Hayley was in Sleepy Hollow a memory had been tugging at him. One he couldn't pin down it was there just at the fringes of his memory. With a sigh Elijah stood and began a quick search of the rest of the apartment. One problem with being over a thousand years old was too many memories. It was a problem Elijah was determined to work through; for Hayley's sake. 

* * *

><p>Rebekah led Klaus past a number of places he thought she was going to go. Finally she stopped in front of a twenty-four hour coffee and internet cafe that was decorated heavily in the gothic theme.. Klaus raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut and followed his sister inside. The music blaring from the overhead speakers would've deafened a normal mortal in a matter of seconds. Rebekah found a unused computer at a table near the back corner. Klaus sat down at the small round table to the left of his sibling. She quickly powered the computer from sleep mode. A waitress appeared looking like a drummer in a heavy metal band. Short spiky blonde hair died purple, tattoos, earrings and a necklace with what looked like plastic teeth rounded out the costume.<p>

"What can I get you?"The waitress asked in a bored voice.

Klaus smiled tempted to compel the youth and make her his drink. He doubted any of the few patrons would notice. Instead Rebekah smiled and caught the woman's attenton compeling her for something else.

"The only thing we require is for you to disable the payment function on this computer."Rebekah commanded.

"Sure,okay."The watiress replied and moved to stand at Rebekah's right.

In less than two minutes Klaus and Rebekah were left alone with unlimited internet access.

"Are you going to fill me in on your grand plan?"Klaus prompted.

"This is all tied to the town's history and since the library is closed at this hour the internet is the next best thing."Rebekah explained.

Klaus nodded. "Not as much fun as my plan but it'll do."

Rebekah smiled widely and began to search. 

* * *

><p>Abbie smiled gratefully at Ichabod as he handed her a steaming mug full of coffee. She looked back out the front window as Ichabod leaned against the wall across from her holding his own mug of coffee.<p>

"I checked in on our guest, she is asleep."Ichabod reported.

Abbie nodded. "Probably what she needs most. Theories on what Moloch is up to this time?"

"To draw us out, perhaps?"Ichabod suggested. "He has never been one to not do something without a purpose. Attaching innocents would be nothing to him; no challenge."

"The inn itself hasn't been there long enough to have been in your era."Abbie commented thoughtfully. "What about the property?"

Ichabod shook his head."Nothing that I can recall perhaps in Sheriff Corbin's files?"

Abbie smiled and walked over to the couch where she had set her purse. She pulled out a small electronic tablet and turned back to Ichabod.

"Good thing I transferred some of his files onto here."Abbie said. "Let's start digging."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: See part one

When the Originals regrouped they got in the SUV and Klaus drove them to the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. They stopped on top of a ridge that overlooked the city and Klaus shut off the engine.

"Does someone want to start with their version of bad news or do we want to continue to sit in brooding silence?"Rebekah asked sarcastically

"What did you find out, sister?"Elijah prompted from the back seat.

Rebekah glanced at Klaus who gestured grandly with his right hand for her to continue.

"That this place is looking worse by the moment. I'm not sure Hayley knew about this city's background before she came here or if she did hoping the supernatural community here would protect her."Rebekah began turning to face Elijah. "This area has a deep history it's supernatural ties go back to this country's founding. The magic and darkness here is strong. Lots of gateways and entry points for beings to come into this realm from the other side."

"You haven't gotten to the best part."Klaus interjected. "The legend of the headless horseman isn't Hollywood fiction and it's just the tip of the iceberg. We found pages of accounts of what happened to a Sheriff Corbin last year. There's been numerous beheadings and murders since."

"So to conclude what we fought to enter this town could just be the baby of the family."Rebekah stated with a sigh. "From what I read there's a demon that has control of this area or did and now wants back in bringing the end of days and all that."

Elijah leaned forward. "Demon? Really?"

"With all you've seen from our mother alone you doubt the existence of a demon?"Klaus asked with a grim smile.

"No, I don't doubt that there is more evil out there than we've encountered."Elijah responded. "However it may fit with what I've uncovered about the man who is partnered with the police lieutenant guarding Hayley."

"What about him?"Klaus asked as he turned.

"When I saw him there was something off about him like he didn't quite fit in. Just not in looks but mannerisms things I hadn't seen in over two hundred years."Elijah explained.

"Werewolf?"Rebekah asked.

"Possibility, but there aren't many packs in the area that I'm aware of."Elijah replied thoughtfully."You mentioned the horseman legend was real which makes me wonder if another part of that story might be real also. There's an account of two witnesses proclaimed by God to protect the citizens of Earth from the monsters of hell."

"And you think our British friend is one of these witnesses?"Klaus inquired.

"It would make sense for him to link himself to the local police since the beheadings are supernatural."Elijah stated.

"How do we proceed from here?"Rebekah asked. "We can't confront Hayley."

"If Elijah is correct,"Klaus began as he stared out at the city."We need to get the danger away from Hayley. Then she'll return to this new life she's chosen and we can convince her that coming home is the best answer."

"Klaus."Rebekah warned.

"Whatever killed those people at the bed and breakfast is different than what we encountered coming into town, Rebekah."Klaus replied. "Hayley has no idea what she's dealing with."

"Convincing her of that won't be easy."Elijah interjected quietly. "She's determined that her child will be safer away from us."

"My child's best protection is her family."Klaus stated firmly. "Hayley will realize that."

"I hope you're right."Rebekah replied looking out at the city.

"Our family will be together again."Klaus promised as he started the SUV and backed out and merged back onto the highway. "We need a base of operations and then we must conquer the evil in this town."

"Easier said than done, brother."Elijah said as he stared out the window. "We all know that old magic never goes away quietly or without a cost."

"Perhaps, but I want to know what has a stranglehold on this town."Klaus replied. "I've always enjoyed meeting and killing new enemies." 

* * *

><p>"We need to go back to the scene."Abbie commented as she tossed down the tablet onto the sofa next to her. "I need more to narrow down the search."<p>

Suddenly a noise from outside drew Abbie's attention. She handed the table to Ichabod who set it on the coffee table.

"What is it?"Ichabod asked in a whisper.

"Not sure yet. Stay with our guest."Abbie ordered.

Ichabod stood and crossed over to the living room light turning it off. Abbie pulled out her radio and spoke softly into it.

"Martinez do you copy?"Abbie asked the officer that was on perimeter duty that night.

Silence.

"Martinez?"Abbie inquired once more as she withdrew her gun and inched out onto the front porch.

When her second inquiry was met with the same response Abbie pocketed the radio. She scanned the darkness but saw nothing but trees and the lake. Then something thumped against wood and Abbie spun to her left. The only way she could describe it was a piece of darkness. Not quite a shadow but literally as if someone had cut a piece of the night and brought it to life. They froze looking at each other and then it was gone but it wasn't alone the porch was suddenly very dark. 

* * *

><p>Ichabod had just reached the back hall when the sound of broken glass could be heard from the guest room. He picked up speed and burst into the room without knocking. Ichabod found the window shattered and their witness standing in the farthest corner from the window clutching an overturned lamp as a weapon.<p>

"There's something in here!"Andrea warned paniac lifting her voice an octave.

Ichabod tensed looking around the room for any sign of a predator. He followed the broken glass from the window across the floor and then something darted in the moonlight. Something black and oddly in the shape of a human foot. It almost immediately absorbed back into the shadows of the room. Ichabod lunged for the young woman and grabbed her by her left arm. She dropped the lamp as Ichabod hauled them both from the room slamming the door.

"What is going on?"Andrea asked breathlessly.

"Our position has been compromised."Ichabod explained just as a struggle from the front of the cabin could be heard. 

* * *

><p>Hayley hated the spot she was in. Everything in her wanted to fight. It was what she was used to; not this hiding and pretending. The baby kicked then reminding her of what was important. Automatically Hayley rested her right hand at the place of the kick. With new resolve to play her role no matter what the werewolf let Ichabod take the lead.<p>

The pair moved to the fireplace where Ichabod grabbed the firepoker. The embers were still warm from the fire the night before so he placed the poker in them to heat it. Hayley couldn't help but admire the tactic; most supernatural things didn't like fire or light. What she had seen in her room would certainly qualify in that category.

"Back door, hurry."Crane urged as he plucked the firepoker from the fireplace and lead them across the room to the back of the cabin.

As they ran Hayley couldn't help but wonder what she'd gotten herself into. Sleepy Hollow was supposed to be a safe haven for her new start. Now it seemed to be just the opposite. All Hayley had wanted was to raise her daughter away from Klaus and his crazy life. Now it appeared she'd traded one crazy world for another.

"What about Lieutenant Mills?"Hayley asked in concern still hearing a struggle from the front porch.

"She is a capable and intelligent woman. I have faith that she will be fine and will join us later."Ichabod replied grimly as he opened the back door.

Hayley didn't miss the quick glance Ichabod placed to the front of the cabin before they left. She saw the worry in his face. He didn't want to leave his friend and partner to an unknown enemy. In that instance Hayley also learned something else about her new friend. This was a man who had seen battle and knew how to act in the face of a threat. Hayley was suddenly very glad to have Ichabod along. 

* * *

><p>"Do we know where Hayley is?"Klaus asked as they drove through the quiet strees of Sleepy Hollow.<p>

"No."Elijah replied with a shake of his head. "Would be easy enough to find out. With a police department of that size I doubt they have the funds to keep many safe places on retainer."

"This is old country."Rebekah commented as she looked out the window. "Perhaps one of the officers has a family estate or farm that the department uses."

"Possible."Klaus confirmed as he made a left turn taking them out of town. "Perhaps there is something abandoned that we can make use of."

"You really want to work to secure this family's future among cobwebs and rotting wood?"Rebekah countered as she met her brother's gaze.

"Not like you haven't endured worse, sister."Klaus responded.

"Rebekah has a point."Elijah commented not looking up from his computer tablet."We will need electricity at the very least."

"Very well."Klaus relented as he reached over to the SUV's GPS and tapped for hotels."The sooner we have a plan the sooner we can be back home; all of us." 

* * *

><p>Abbie could only describe the fight as fighting in quicksand. They seemed to anticipate her move before she made it and were there just as instantly. One step forward three steps back. Abbie needed more than her gun but it was all she had she had to make it work if she was to rejoin Ichabod and Andrea.<p>

One of the shadow things leaped and Abbie ducked and rolled across the left side of the porch. She surfaced in time to see it slither spider like across the top of the front door. Abbie suppressed a shudder and tried to think. As she backed up Abbie saw the lantern swinging in the wind. It was dangling from a nail to the right of the front steps. There should be enough oil in it for her needs. Abbie raised her gun and took careful aim at the lantern. One shot and the lantern was down shattering against the porch railing before hitting the porch floor. Oil spilled out and Abbie took aim for the growing pool. She fired twice to make sure and was rewarded with a small fire. It wasn't very big as far as fire's went but it was enough to send the shadow creatures scurrying back to whatever realm they'd come from.

Abbie took a moment to catch her breath before she left the porch. As her feet hit the dirt Abbie glanced back at the fire. She knew she shouldn't take the time but Abbie knew she also owed it to Corbin not to let the home he loved go up in flames. Abbie scooped up several handfuls of dirt and doused the fire with it. With a last glance behind her at the porch Abbie headed toward the back of the cabin where she knew Ichabod would've gone. 

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled a wine bottle of blood out of a suitcase. He took three glasses out of the luggage as well and set them on the table by the hotel room window. He poured a healthy dose in each glass before taking a long swallow out of the bottle. Turning Klaus looked at his siblings. Both were perched at the end of one of the beds intent on the computer tablet Elijah was holding. With a sigh Klaus picked up two of the glasses and walked over to the bed handing one each to Rebekah and Elijah. As he got closer he saw that they had been looking at a map of Sleepy Hollow.<p>

"Any ideas?"Klaus inquired as he went back to the table and picked up the bottle taking another swallow.

"We might be looking at the safe houses wrong."Elijah commented glancing up at Klaus."When I was looking at the police lieutenant's computer she had several photos. Most of them were at a cabin. I think that's where they took Hayley."

"There must be dozens of cabins around here."Rebekah said as she looked back at the map.

"The one in the pictures was by a lake and all we have to do is find the one connected to Lt. Mills."Elijah stated as he took a drink of blood.

"Phase one of the plan put in motion."Klaus said as he leaned against the nearest wall."We need to find the source of the killings in this town."

"While Elijah follows up with phase one."Rebekah suggested. "Why don't we go back to the bed and breakfast? We know what to look for more than the police do. Especially after what we encountered on the way into Sleepy Hollow."

"Phase two it is."Klaus confirmed as he drained the bottle and tossed it on the bed. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Hayley found it very difficult to act like she couldn't see in the dark. Even in human form the wolf genes made things sharper and clearer. She forced herself to stumble a few times as she and Ichabod moved away from the cabin. The police consultant slowed and turned back finding Hayley's right hand in the dark and secured it in his.

"Are you alright?"Crane asked with concern.

"Yes."Hayley responded."Just not dressed properly for a late night walk."

"We will not be out here long."Ichabod replied with a smile.

"Hope so."Hayley replied falling back into her role moving closer to Crane."I was so scared when the window broke. What was that thing?"

"I assure you Ms. Mayes you are safe with Lt. Mills and myself."Crane stated. "As for what attacked us I would like to know the answer to that as well."

"Crane?"Abbie called.

"Over here, Lieutenant."Ichabod responded stepping out of the trees."Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they don't like fire. But we can't stay here."Abbie replied grimly as she reached them."You two okay?"

Hayley nodded.

"Yes though this gave Ms. Mayes a bit of a fright."Ichabod reported.

"You're shaking."Abbie observed as she looked at Hayley."Come on let's get in the car and regroup at the station."

* * *

><p>Rebekah watched Klaus trying to analyze her brother. For all his protests early in Hayley's pregnancy Rebekah knew Klaus was now looking forward to the birth of his child. The prospect of fatherhood might scare him to death but it also appealed to him. Not that he'd ever admit either.<p>

The search of the bed and breakfast had proved fruitless. Whatever had killed the hotel guests hadn't left anything behind. Now they were back at the road into town where they had encountered the beings. Rebekah walked along the edge of the road while Klaus moved amongst the small grove of trees. She couldn't shake the ominous feeling that seemed to surround this place. Like they were trespassing.

"NikKlaus I think we may have to try another tactic."Rebekah stated. "These creatures don't seem to leave evidence on this realm."

"I fear you may be right."Klaus replied in frustration."There's nothing here. We need a witch to tell us if there was a doorway or opening. Or if there had been a spell used. Let's go."

Rebekah and Klaus got back in the SUV and drove back into Sleepy Hollow. Rebekah had a sinking feeling that if they didn't find a way to identify this enemy they were facing a long battle.

* * *

><p>Abbie smiled gently as she handed Andrea a medium sized paper cup with a plastic lid. They were in Irving's office waiting for the captain to get out of a meeting.<p>

"It's decaf."Abbie commented as the young woman accepted the drink. "Baby safe."

"Thank you."Andrea replied tiredly.

"We'll get this sorted out soon and you can get some sleep."Abbie stated as she walked to the door."I'll be right outside."

Crane was sitting in the visitor's chair as Abbie reached her desk. She smiled watching as he tried in vain to get something to open on the computer. Ichabod was slowly adjusting to modern times but some things were taking more teaching than others.

"She's really tired."Abbie commented as she sat down."We need to get her settled soon."

"Ms. Mayes is being very brave considering the circumstances."Ichabod stated as he reached to hit a key only to have a program disappear.

"I'm not sure if I would handle things as well in her shoes."Abbie replied as she pulled up the techs report on the bed and breakfast."Being pregnant is tough enough."

"I am certain you will be a wonderful mother."Crane said with a smile.

"Didn't have the best childhood."Abbie muttered as she started to read.

"Crane, Mills my office."Irving ordered as he crossed the bullpen.

"He doesn't seem happy."Abbie said with a sigh as she stood.

As they walked to the captain's office Abbie had a feeling their witness was the only one getting any rest any time soon.

* * *

><p>Elijah knew he had the right cabin and was growing more concerned by the moment. The building was dark and empty and there were no vehicles in sight. From the reconnaissance Elijah had done earlier he knew this was where Hayley should be.<p>

As Elijah entered the main room Hayley's scene was all over. She hadn't changed her perfume or shampoo. There had been scuff marks and burn marks on the front porch. Now it seemed like the cabin's occupants had left in a hurry. Elijah reached a back bedroom and frowned seeing the broken window. Something had come after Hayley. He tried to fight down his anger and failed. Elijah took several moments before pulling out his cell phone to call his brother.

"You have information already?"Klaus greeted.

"We need to accelerate our plan."Elijah urged as he left the cabin."Something attacked the cabin."

"Where is Hayley?"Klaus inquired angrily.

"I don't know just yet. She and her companions left in a hurry."Elijah replied as he stepped off the porch.

"Find her."Klaus ordered."If we're right these things can find her anywhere. Walls won't stop them."

"Understood."Elijah acknowledged ending the call.

Elijah fought to control his anger as he made his way back to Sleepy Hollow. No matter what came to pass between them Hayley was family. Nobody attacked the Original family and lived to tell about it. This time would be no different.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

"Our deal is over."Maureen Compton stated fiercely from behind the main counter of the tiny book store. "I will not help you further."

"As if you have a choice or free will in the matter."Klaus stated gleefuly.

Maureen began chanting a spell and started gathering power around her but the intruder was too quick. Klaus smiled as he yanked the witch from behind the counter and pushed her towards the door."Whatever spell ingredients you need we will obtain on the way."

Maureen swallowed hard fighting to control her breathing. If she survived this she was getting as far away from Sleepy Hollow as she could. She'd been thinking about leaving for the last year or so as supernatural activity had increased. Now as the vampires forced her into their vehicle Maureen was wishing she'd followed through on that plan.

* * *

><p>"The media has gotten wind of the attack on Corbin's cabin."Irving began. "This makes protecting Ms. Hayes that much harder."<p>

"We're going to have to keep her in town."Abbie suggested."Whatever those things were they had no problem with walls. A smaller space we can control better."

"Agreed."Irving stated quietly. "I've set you up in a town house in the center of town a few blocks from the river. There will be patrols in the area twenty-four seven along with two additional officers one out front of the building and the other in the back. Not much but it's all the higher-ups are willing to spare."

"Understood, thank you."Abbie replied with a grim smile.

"Dismissed and keep me updated. I want check-ins every four hours."Irving ordered.

Abbie and Ichabod stood and left the office. Abbie could only hope that she was right. That this new strategy would keep them all safe and help them defeat the enemy.

* * *

><p>There was nothing Elijah wanted more than to knock the door to the midsized town house down and take Hayley away from her protectors. But that would be too much like his brother. Elijah's orders had been to find Hayley and make sure she was safe. Elijah had called Klaus to update him and then Elijah had settled in. Elijah leaned back against the wall of a nearby alley and concentrated on a familiar comforting sound; two heartbeats as one.<p>

Elijah's relationship with Hayley had been tense before the witch's bond was broken. Then she had fled before they'd had a chance to discuss matters. Elijah knew she was doing what she thought she had to in order to protect her child. Family was everything to the Mikealsons's so Elijah understood why Hayley left. If it was possible for Hayley and her child to have a normal life Elijah would be the first to give them that chance. However as much as Hayley may want that dream to be a reality it wasn't and could never be. The Original family had too many enemies that could never know of the child's existence. It was a sacrifice Elijah didn't want Hayley or her child to make but it was unfortunately a necessary one. Hopefully in time Hayley would forgive Elijah for roads not taken.

* * *

><p>With Compton once more under compulsion Rebekah watched the witch carefully as she put together the spell ingredients. Maureen wasn't the most powerful witch Rebekah had ever come across not even close. Still they were a tricky lot. Compulsion was a guarentee of cooperation but still Rebekah didn't quite trust her. She didn't like relying on one person for the plan's outcome but they had no choice.<p>

"You really have no idea what lies in these woods?"Maureen asked as the three approached.

"You know we are not from this area."Rebekah countered before Klaus could open his mouth.

"This is a gateway."Maureen stated dramatically as she turned to face the vampires. "A gateway for a great evil that even you have not encountered."

"Theatrics aside."Klaus replied with a roll of his eyes. "We know a demon has their hooks into Sleep Hollow we..."

Maureen laughed interupting Klaus causing the hybrid to advance angerily on the witch.

"NikKlaus."Rebekah warned. "We need her."

"She's delaying us."Klaus countered as he grabbed the witch by the throat and threw her back against the nearest tree. He looked into her eyes. "You will do what is required to accomplish this spell and reveal the demon. No theatrics, no drama, no games. Clear?"

"Yes."Maureen replied in a monotone.

"Good."Klaus acknowledged as he let go. "Begin."

Maureen crept forward and took the bag of supplies from Rebekah. She knelt on the ground and began working on the spell.

"Do you have a plan for once we open this gateway?"Rebekah asked as she and Klaus took a few steps back.

When her brother only smiled Rebekah hid her own. It was such a typical response from NiKKlaus. She trusted him and knew whatever happened with the gateway they would suceed. Their family would be safe that was one thing Rebekah was sure of.

* * *

><p>When Andrea finally fell asleep Abbie closed the bedroom door and walked back to the living room where Ichabod sat on the sofa. She was halfway to the living room when Abbie changed her mind and turned to the kitchen. The adrelaine had worn off and she felt like there was no way she was defending their witness if she didn't have caffiene and food. Not necessarily in that order.<p>

"I may have found a reference to our new friends."Ichabod commented as he stood and walked over closing the small space in several long strides."Corbin did not encounter them personally but he makes note of a farmer who had trouble on several nights with livestock disappearing. Corbin investigated but the attacks stopped as suddenly as they began. The farm in question was located..."

"Let me guess near the woods where Jenny and I had the encounter with Moloch?"Abbie guessed sarcastically.

Ichabod nodded and turned the tablet to face Abbie. She waited paitently as he fumbled with the technology as he tried to show her the next entry. Ichabod had come so far with adjusting to the modern area. Sometimes he stumbled but Abbie was still amazed that he was so willing to try. An aspect of their friendship that Abbie was becoming increasingly fond of. After a few minutes Abbie took the tablet from Ichabod and found the next entry by her former mentor.

'He found them two days later between the farm and the woods."Abbie commented as she read outloud. "These creatures are clearly connected to the supernatural activity in the woods. They blend into the night and move faster than anything I have ever an outline no real shape that I could make out. Only thing that seemed to scare them away was fire."

"Solidifies the connection to Moloch."Ichabod stated.

Abbie put down the tablet on the kitchen counter and looked at the closed bedroom door.

"But it doesn't explain why he's so interested in our witness."Abbie stated as she rubbed her forehead tiredly. "There's got to be more to it than tying up loose ends."

Ichabod placed a gentle hand on Abbie's right shoulder before stepping back.

"We will figure it out; we always do."Crane commented. "But we need to be at our best to do so. Have some food; get some rest. I will take first watch."

Abbie smiled at her partner gratefully.

"Thanks."Abbie acknowledged as she went back to meal preperation.

Ichabod was right. Abbie realized as she waited for the microwave to finish cooking. They would figure things out, make a plan and see it through. Just like always.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>pairings: Elijah/Hayley  
>notes and summary: see part one<p>

Rebekah glanced down at her phone as it beeped signaling a text. She read the message and smiled.

"Received a text from Elijah."Rebekah stated as she walked towards Klaus. "He found Hayley and she's safe."

"Good."Klaus acknowledged his gaze not leaving the witch before them. "Hopefully the rest of the night will be as productive."

"I am going to require a source of power to complete this spell. It is complicated dark magic."Compton informed as she stood.

"You may channel me."Rebekah offered as she stepped forward.

"Let's finish this."Klaus snapped. "I want my family safe and back home."

"As you wish."Maureen replied as she grasped Rebekah's hands and began to chant.

Rebekah cleared her mind and focused on the task at hand. The quicker this was done the faster things would get back to normal. Or what passed as normal for the Mikealsons.

* * *

><p>Elijah wasn't sure what time it was when he sensed the intruders. It had been several hours since his arrival at the town house. Most of the other buildings on the street were dark and the street itself was empty except for the occasional taxi. Elijah moved quickly from the alley and up the steps to the front porch of the town house straining his senses. He had felt a presence more than seen any kind of movement. The building had been someone's home at some point so Elijah couldn't enter without being invited. He clenched his fists in frustration. All Elijah could do now was fight the beings when and if they appeared on the outside of the townhouse. It wasn't a good plan not at all but it was one he was stuck with.<p>

* * *

><p>If you asked him later what had trigged his awareness Ichabod knew he wouldn't be able to say for sure. Long honed instincts in battle alerting his sixth sense that something wasn't right. That they were no longer alone. He did a quick search of the interior of the town house not wanting to wake anyone in case it turned out to be nothing.<p>

Unfortunately it was something and many somethings. As soon as Ichabod stepped into the hallway off the living room and leading to the bedrooms he was struck down. He crashed into a small table sending the lamp flying. The commotion woke his partner and Abbie was instantly at his side gun drawn. She fired three times at the shadows at the end of the hall before grabbing the broken lamp. The wiring was frayed and sparking Abbie used that in lieu of fire.

"Get our witness out."Abbie ordered as she waved the sparking wire at the shadow beings. "I'll hold them off."

Ichabod found Andrea already awake and standing by the door. Her eyes were wide with fear but she had her bag in one hand and coat on. Ichabod found himself impressed with her readiness in a crisis.

"Lt. Mills is going to hold off the intruders. Do you have everything you require?"Crane asked grabbing the young woman's right arm leading her into the hall.

"Yes."Hayley replied. "What are those things?"

"We're not quite sure."Ichabod explained. "The back stairs are this way. Hurry."

They had made it nearly to the door leading to the exit when one of the beings jumped over Ichabod and landed near Hayley. She screamed and scrambled back. Abbie tossed Ichabod one of the sparking wires. Crane caught it fluidly and stabbed at the attacker. It vaulted back almost into the wall.

"Go!"Abbie shouted.

Ichabod threw open the door and ushered their witness down the stairs. He gripped the wire weapon tightly as he took a look at Abbie's plight before closing the door. The lieutenant had proven over and over that she could handle herself. That did not make leaving her any easier.

* * *

><p>Hayley was really hating having to have this false idenity. She mentally cursed Klaus a thousand times as she and Ichabod made it to the lower level and exited into an alley. All during their decent they could hear sounds of the battle above. Of the brave woman they never should have left behind. That if Hayley revealed her true abilities pregnant or not she would be more than capable of helping. But her daughter's saftey was prominent now as it always was and Hayley bit her tounge to keep herself in her role as a mortal human waitress.<p>

"This way."Ichabod instructed guiding Hayley towards the street.

As before they'd taken a few steps before one of the shadow beings appeared blocking their path. Hayley inched closer to Ichabod as he glanced behind them. Another companion to the shadow creature had crouched there blocking them off.

"Have any more of those wires?"Hayley asked breathlessly.

"Unfortunately no."Ichabod responded grimly. "We need time to make a..."

Suddenly the alley was engulfed in a flash of brilliant light and several thumps. So bright and quick that Hayley did bite back a scream as she covered her eyes against Ichabod's left shoulder. When the light didn't fade Hayley saw the flames. As her eyes adjusted Hayley saw six fence posts stuck in the ground like burning javilins. For someone to throw them with that accuracy and speed...a shiver went up her spine and Hayley glanced around. Only one type of creature could have accomplished that without getting burned.

Fighting fear Hayley pressed against Ichabod's back as she surveyed the area above the alley. She saw no sign of Klaus. This was too subtle for Klaus. He would've barrelled into the alley with the flaming post in hand. Before Hayley could think further the weight at her back was suddenly gone. She heard Ichabod's startled cry and then the smash of body against bricks. Hayley whirled around to find Ichabod sprawled in a heap a few feet behind her. She started towards him but was instantly engulfed by a human form and swept out of the alley. Hayley recognized Elijah's suit first as she struggled against him. His grip was like iron. The next thing Hayley knew they were in a hotel room on the outskirts of town. Once her feet were on solid ground Hayley pummelled Elijah's chest with her firsts. She scratched at his face before he finally let her go.

"Where's Klaus?"Hayley demanded breathlessly.

"Near by."Elijah informed.

"How did you find me?"Hayley asked angerily. "Never mind, doesn't matter because I'm not going back."

"You are in far more danger here than you were with us."Elijah countered firmly. "I am not letting you out of my sight again."

Hayley fumed but the baby kicked sharply letting her know she hadn't liked the excitement. With a sigh Hayley backed towards the bed and sat down rubbing her stomach. Worry instantly marked Elijah's face as he stepped towarads her reaching Hayley quickly.

"Are you alright?"Elijah asked softly.

Hayley met the vampire's worried gaze and felt the familiar spark that was always there between them. Part of her wanted nothing more than to crumple into Elijah's arms and let him take care of her. She had missed him more than she cared to admit. But everything she'd done had been to protect her unborn child. Hayley still believed that what she'd done was the right thing.

"Fine. She just kicks hard."Hayley replied as she scooted back on the bed and away from Elijah.

"Get some rest. I'll let NikKlaus know you are safe."Elijah stated as he placed a gentle hand on Hayley's left arm.

Hayley watched Elijah as he made the phone call. She knew Ichabod and Abbie would come after her. Hayley had to find a way to protect herself and her new friends. There had to be a way out; there just had to be. She couldn't go home. Even though Elijah said she was in more danger here Hayley knew that staying with the Mikealsons would be a fate far worse for her child. One she had to change.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Abbie stepped out into the alley and was nearly blinded by the flames. As her eyes adjusted she nearly tripped over her partner's still form. Kneeling next to Ichabod Abbie gently turned him onto his back and checked for a pulse. She let out a relieved breath when she found one. A few minutes later Ichabod groaned just as Abbie was calling for backup and an ambulance.

"Easy."Abbie cautioned as Ichabod shifted into a sitting positon. "You okay?"

"I believe I am all in one piece despite a splitting headache."Crane replied as he leaned back against the wall.

"Ambulance is on it's way. What happened? Where's our witness?"Abbie asked.

"I do not know. Last thing I remember we were surrounded by shadow people then there was a burst of light and then something threw me and I hit my head."Ichabod explained looking at the burning fence posts. "How are we going to explain those?"

"I'll let the captain handle that."Abbie stated as she followed her partner's gaze. "I'll see if there's a security camera near our missing fence. Something had to have great speed to light and throw those and catch you by surprise."

Sirens could be heard now as Ichabod leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"I may know."Crane began quietly. "I had heard stories when I worked with Washington. Old Indian lore. Tales to scare settler's children to keep them out of the woods. Of creatures that lurked at night and fed on human blood. They had great speed and strength."

"Vampires."Hayley surmised a little awed. "Is every legend real?"

"We are about to find out."Ichabod stated grimly just as the paramedics arrived. 

* * *

><p>The chanting rose to a fever pitch and the wind blew stronger. Neither phased Klaus as he watched the witch perform the spell. Suddenly the moon dissappeared and the ground shook. Rebekah staggered slightly but Maureen managed to hold on keeping them both upright. The wind grew stronger and the trees seemed to fade becoming almost see-through. Klaus frowned and stepped cautiously forward. It was like he was looking into another place. Suddenly a large hulking figure appeared where the trees had been. The creature had horns on it's head and was over six feet tall. Everything about it screamed evil and inhuman. Klaus smiled the witch had succeed and he was looking at his first demon.<p>

"You are not human."The creature intoned in a deep echoing voice.

"No."NiKlaus replied with a smile as his fangs appeared. "I invite you to have a chat."

"I am Moloch you have done me a great service and I will repay you with your life."The demon stated with a smile.

"Really?"Klaus asked as the demon came closer and was now standing before him.

The gateway/portal winked out and the chanting stopped. Maureen collasped to the ground as Rebekah turned to face the new arrival.

"Klaus?"Rebekah inquired warily as she stepped forward.

"This is our new friend Moloch."Klaus explained. "We are going to ask him nicely to leave Sleepy Hollow and find somewhere else that amuses him."

Before Rebekah or Klaus could move Moloch raised his right hand and an invisible force picked up the vampires. Klaus was thrown into the SUV and Rebekah into a tree. Both scrambled to their feet. Klaus was the first to reach the demon. He changed to wolf form growling. Moloch meerily smiled as he raised his left hand. Like a human flicking an insect Klaus was propelled three hundred feet down the road. Rebekah started forward but the demon vanished. She went to her brother to find Klaus had already shifted to human form and was groggily on his feet.

"That plan worked well what's your next one?"Rebekah asked sarcastically as she helped steady Klaus.

"We're on the same playing field now. Odds are even."Klaus replied as they moved back to the SUV."Leave the witch here."

From what she had seen today the odds were far from even. They had just brought a powerful demon into a human world. With Hayley unable to change to wolf form while pregnant she was more vulnerable than ever. They had to get to Elijah if Klaus as a hybrid couldn't slow Moloch down Elijah had no chance of doing so. Leaving the SUV with Maureen the two vampires sped towards their sibling. 

* * *

><p>"You two alright?"Irving asked as the paramedics attended to the gash on the back of Ichabod's head.<p>

"Be better once we find our witness."Abbie replied then drew Irving away from the medics and other police. "Ichabod thinks we have vampires in town."

Irving did a double take at his detective and then at the still smoldering fence posts.

"Vampires and fire don't get along."The captain pointed out.

"If that part of the myth is true."Abbie countered."If it is this one wanted to protect our witness badly enough to risk it."

"Vampires."Irving repeated with a shake of his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Should I be supplying garlic instead of bullets?"

"I'll let you know."Abbie replied with a tired grin. "Ichabod only heard stories he's never faced one. So until we do we won't know how much of the legends are true or just folk lore."

"And I thought Sleepy Hollow would be a nice quiet place to transfer to."Irving muttered sarcastically."Do what you have to. Keep me posted."

"Yes, Sir."Abbie acknowledged as she went back to her partner. 

* * *

><p>Hayley awoke with a start not sure what had awaken her. She sat up and searched for Elijah finding him by the room's only window. The sky outside was black with no moon or stars visibile. Hayley rose from the bed and put on her shoes.<p>

"What is it?"Hayley asked worriedly as she followed the vampire's gaze.

"Not sure but something is definetely wrong. Get your things."Elijah instructed quietly.

Hayley went back to the bed and grabbed her small bag and coat from the tiny closet. Just as she turned back towards Elijah the air in the room shimmered. Elijah tried to get across the room to Hayley and failed. It was as if something was in the room or trying to be.

"Hayley when you have the oppurtunity, run!"Elijah ordered tensely.

Even though Hayley didn't have to be told twice leaving Elijah to face this unknown powerful enemy was difficult. They both knew her unborn child was priority. Still despite everything Elijah had been kinder to Hayley than anyone in her life. She stood by the right corner of the bed watching the center of the room; waiting. A humanoid figure with horns like a ram faded into existance between the door and the bed. Hayley didn't have to be a werewolf to smell the evil on it. Nothing that ugly could be a force of good. The creature smiled at Hayley almost in recognization and tilted it's head.

"You have caused trouble."The tall figure said in a deep voice. "But you may repay me with the child you are carrying."

"No way in hell."Hayley spat as she leapt up knocking the overhead floresant light down.

As Hayley grabbed the still hot bulb Elijah sped around the creature hitting it with his fists as he went. The intruder barely glanced down at Elijah. His gaze remained fixed on Hayley. She knew if she had any chance to save her child this was it and it would only be a one shot. Elijah threw his entire weight at the creature's back and Hayley threw the hot bulb at it in the same instance. As she thew Hayley used her enhanced werewolf speed to reach the door. She had just touched the knob when a familiar figure burst through the window. Hayley didn't look back at Klaus and Elijah as she took the oppurtunity to flee. 

* * *

><p>"So how are we to find Ms. Hayes?"Ichabod asked as he climbed into Abbie's SUV holding an icepack.<p>

"Old fashioned police work."Abbie commented as she turned up the radio scanner for Ichabod to hear. She picked up the mike. "Dispatch can you repeat that last call?"

"Disturbance reported at Mayfield inn off hwy ten."

"Detective Mills responding."Abbie replied as she turned the ignition and threw the vehicile into drive.

"Highway ten is on the east side of town."Ichabod stated.

"Just on the city limits of Sleepy Hollow. If I was hiding somebody that's where I'd take them. It's not the ritz but it's liveable. Not much else around for miles."Abbie replied as she merged with traffic and activated the siren.

"I hope we are in time."Ichabod said quietly.

"Me too."Abbie commented as she gripped the steering wheel. 

* * *

><p>Rebekah blocked Hayley's path as the werewolf neared the parking lot. Hayley moved to step around the blonde woman and Rebekah matched her.<p>

"Sorry, Hayley you're safer with us."Rebekah commented as she inched forward.

"That's the theme of the day."Hayley replied sarcastically as crashes and thuds could be heard behind.

"You're family."Rebekah stated firmly.

"I've seen how the Mikaelson's treat family."Hayley retorted as she broke a sign with the hotel's name on it off of a flower planter box and hefted it as a weapon. "Do you want to fight me or help them?"

Rebekah hesitated looking over Hayley's shoulder at her brother's who were being tossed around like rag dolls. Moloch sensed her and glanced Rebekah's way with a smile. Rebekah realized she didn't have a choice.

"Go but know we will find you no matter what."Rebekah said as she launched herself towards the demolished hotel room.

Hayley tossed down the sign and ran.


	15. Chapter 15

Reminder this is set before the Sleepy Hollow episode The Golem where we learned more about Katrina

Title: New Life  
>Author: Cindy Ryan<p>

"It can't be."Abbie said as she pulled into the Mayfield inn's parking lot.

"Moloch is always where trouble is."Ichabod replied grimly as he got out of the SUV.

"I was hoping it was his minions this time."Abbie muttered as she ran to the back of the SUV and opened the hatch she and Ichabod each took a weapon.

"I am more concerned with how he is here."Ichabod stated angerily.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to tell us."Abbie said sarcastically as they ran towards the badly damaged hotel room.

As Abbie reached the sidewalk a well dressed man with brown hair was tossed out the window and flew past her landing several yards behind her. She glanced back to find that the man had already gotten to his feet and had disappeared. Abbie turned to find the man back in the thick of the fight.

"How?"Abbie wondered as Ichabod kicked the door the rest of the way off it's hinges.

"Vampires have enhanced speed, remember?"Ichabod prompted.

"I wasn't expecting it to be in the ranks of superhero speed."Abbie replied as she ducked a piece of debris as a blonde woman was tossed onto the bed so hard it broke.

Ichabod heard a growl and looked down towards the left side of the room. He blinked in surprise seeing a wolf.

"Is that a..."Abbie asked as she fired at the demon.

"Wondering why a wolf is in a hotel room is the least of our worries at the moment, Lieutenant."Ichabod replied dryily as he fired his weapon.

Abbie winced as Ichabod was lifted off his feet as Moloch threw him against the back wall of the hotel room. The blonde woman took another rush at the demon when suddenly the demon's cold laughter filled the room. Abbie fired her weapon just as she saw Ichabod struggle to his feet. Suddenly Moloch's form crumpled to the ground like paper mache. The echoing laughter letting them all know they'd been fooled by a fake. A scream from outside was suddenly strangled out and all the vampires and the wolf fled the room leaving a stunned Abbie and Ichabod staring after them. 

* * *

><p>Hayley stumbled and just barely caught her balance as her feet touched down on dirt. She'd gotten three from where she'd confronted Rebecca when suddenly everything around her had disappered and she'd found herself in what could only be described as a cave. A large cave with lots of candles. The baby kicked voicing it's protest at the sudden movement and her mother's heightened emotions. Hayley had just placed her right hand on her stomach to calm the unborn child when the air in front of her shimmered and a large form materialized. She took several steps backward when she recognized the creature that had attacked them in the hotel room.<p>

"Who are you?"Hayley demanded angerily.

"My name is Moloch and I am a demon and you are now in my realm."The tall horned creature explained in a deep voice.

More than anything at that moment Hayley wished she could shift to wolf form. Though even with the speed of the werewolf Hayley doubted she'd get very far from the demon's powers. For everything she'd done over the last few weeks to protect her daughter had been for nothing. She was trapped by something more evil than the Mikealsons. Now all Hayley could do was stall and pray that Elijah and Klaus would find a way to save her.

"I am nothing that you would be interested in."Hayley stated bravely.

In response a cell barrier made of stone bars sprung up and around Hayley confining her. The space was barely bigger than a hall closet. Hayley looked up in time to see stone bars slide a few feet over her head sealing her in. When she looked back to glare at Moloch the space where the demon had been was empty. 

* * *

><p>By the time Abbie and Ichabod reached the door and raced out into the parking lot it was empty. No vampires and no sign of their witness. Abbie lowered her crossbow and looked at Ichabod worriedly.<p>

"Are you alright?"Abbie asked with concern.

Ichabod glanced back at the destroyed hotel room and then focused on his partner.

"Yes though it appears our new friends have left us with more questions."Crane replied as they walked towards their SUV.

"I'm betting Moloch has Andrea. Though kidnapping her seems a bit much even for him."Abbie commented as they put their weapons in the back of the SUV and closed the hatch.

"I will try to get in touch with Katrina and see if he has returned to his domain."Ichabod suggested as he got in the passenger side and shut the door.

"So what was with the wolf?"Abbie asked as she started the engine and shut her own door and put on her seatbelt. "Vampire pet?"

"Werewolf most likely."Ichabod replied as he took a sip from a bottle of water.

"Werewolf?"Abbie repeated as she glanced at the cloudy sky. "But there's no full moon tonight."

"I think we know by now that all myths can be altered and enhanced over time."Crane responded.

"So you've encountered these wolves before?"Abbie asked as she pulled into the light traffic.

"No only heard indian lore."Ichabod stated as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

"The captain's going to love this one."Abbie muttered. "First vampires in town and now werewolves who may or may not be working with the vampires."

Ichabod remained silent thinking about the possibilities of what was to come. Even if he could get in touch with Katrina knowing Moloch was back in purgatory wouldn't be all good news. If Ms. Mayes was indeed a captive of his as well the odds of rescuing both of the women were long and dangerous. Especially with the vampires in the mix. The fact that they would even take on a creature or who they thought was Moloch was unusual of what he had learned of their kind over the years.

"I know what you're thinking, Ichabod."Abbie said gently. "Remember we don't know how Katrina was trapped in Purgatory. It may not be as easy to get to her as it might be to get to Andrea."

"I am aware of that fact, Lieutenant."Ichabod replied softly. "I will not endanger Ms. Mayes but I can not promise that if I see an oppurtunity to get both out unharmed that I will not take it."

"Fair enough."Abbie agreed and they drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. 

* * *

><p>The fact that NiKKlaus was calm disturbed Elijah. Oh his brother had destroyed several objects including a parked car once they left the hotel and lost Hayley's trail but still for Klaus that was calm. The mere fact that his brother was not on an all out murdering rampage of Sleepy Hollow was something Elijah was grateful for. At the moment it was all Elijah could do to control his own emotions let alone reign in Klaus.<p>

"I'm assuming our visitors at the hotel were the ones protecting Hayley at the townhouse?"Rebekah asked as the trio stood at the edge of the forrest where Maureen had created the portal earlier.

"Yes they appear to be unphased by encountering supernatural beings."Elijah commented as he watched Klaus pace.

"Given this town's history it's not suprising that the local police force would have officers on the lookout for the unusual."Rebekah theorized.

"We shoud have known what we were fighting wasn't really the enemy."Elijah stated in frusteration earning a glare from Klaus as he came to a stop.

"Obviously, brother we were bested."Klaus snapped. "And Hayley paid the price. We foolishly thought our thousand years of existance and being raised by Mother would have given us an inkling of what kind of magic that demons could muster."

"Klaus..."Rebekah began.

"We know from experience that old magic is the hardest to beat."Klaus continued. "I blame myself for thinking our plan was adequate. It was merely a bandage on the situation that has since hemoraged and bled out. Hayley and my child are in the clutches of a being who would snuff out their lives with as much effort as it takes to lift a finger. I knew this but until I saw...the point remains that Hayley needs us and we need to regroup quickly."

"We need allies."Rebekah suggested.

"I will get in touch with our east coast friends. There are some powerful witches and warlocks that owe us a favor."Elijah commented as he took out his cell phone and stepped away from his siblings.

"Sister, did mother ever talk about other realms?"Klaus asked.

"Not that I remember."Rebekah replied quietly.

"Rest assured."Klaus promised. "I will make our family whole again. No matter what distances I have to cross to do so."

Elijah heard his sibling's conversation as he ended his first phone call. He added his silent vow to his brother's. As he continued to make phone calls Elijah knew the battle to come would be one of the worst the Mikaelsons had ever faced.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Frank Irving looked at Crane warily as the former soldier pressed a new pack of ice to his head. The trio stood in Irving's office. Outside the squad room was as full of people and as busy as if it'd been noon instead of well after midnight. Irving paced the area behind his desk shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"I don't know why I ever thought Sleepy Hollow would be a nice quiet assignment."Frank muttered.

"As soon as you give the okay I'm heading back out."Abbie stated as she looked over at Crane. "You are staying here and resting."

Crane shook his head and winced.

"No."Ichabod protested. "We know nothing about these vampires. You are not going out there alone."

"Forget the vampires I want to know about the wolf."Abbie said with interest ignoring Crane's concern.

"Wolf?"Irving asked then held out a hand stopping any replies. "Never mind I really don't want to know at this point. Just get our witness back. Meanwhile I'll try to come up with something to tell the commissioner."

Abbie nodded and turned to open the door. Ichabod quickly followed and Abbie shook her head and sighed.

* * *

><p>The group gathered in Maureen's bookstore would be a fiction writer's dream army. Elijah would be impressed under any other circumstances. Three of the best warlocks on the east coast, plus three werewolf packs and a dozen vampires from powerful families. All Elijah wanted was them to tell him Hayley was safe. Knowing she was in the hands of a powerful demon had made Elijah's imagination work over time. The scenarios he was coming up with were not easing the tangled mess of emotions that were whirling inside him. In an effort to calm himself Elijah downed the bottle of blood he was holding in four gulps. Next to him Rebekah raised an eyebrow but made no comment.<p>

"Thank you for coming."Klaus began from his perch on the store's front counter. "This situation affects all in the supernatural community. If demons are allowed to move freely between realms none of us or the people we care about are safe."

"When do we start?"One blond warlock asked as he leaned back against a bookshelf.

"Right now."Klaus said with a grin.

Elijah exchanged a glance with Rebekah.

"Klaus's plan will work."Rebekah stated as she watched the group file out of the bookstore.

Elijah remained silent. As much as he wanted to believe in Rebekah's faith in Klaus all Elijah could see was this going off the rails and Hayley paying the price. There had to be a way to make sure everybody went back to New Orleans safe.

* * *

><p>Katrina knew she had to be cautious and careful. However she hadn't felt this hopeful in decades. The new arrival in purgatory might be her best chance to get out and to get back to Ichabod. Normally Katrina didn't go near Moloch's cavern unless she had good reason to.<p>

Now she had more than enough of a good reason. Even without her powers Katrina would find a way to free Moloch's captive. Nobody deserved that fate. Whoever this person was they were a key for Katrina to get back to the people she loved. Katrina made a silent promise that she would help free Moloch's newest prisoner and in turn hopefully free herself.

* * *

><p>"I thought vampires didn't show up in mirrors or photographs?"Abbie asked as she and Ichabod sat in a back office of the hotel watching security video.<p>

"Myth at least as far as the mirror goes."Ichabod replied.

"Well they're showing up pretty good on video so I guess the photograph thing is a myth too."Abbie muttered as she took notes on descriptions."How old do you think they are?"

"From the way they fought; hundreds of years old."Ichabod replied quietly gaze fixed on the screen.

"Older than you, wonderful."Abbie said sarcastically. "We've got what we need let's start asking at the hotels."

"How do you freeze?"Ichabod inquired as he fumbled with the mouse.

"Pause not freeze."Abbie corrected absently as she moved the mouse over the correct button. "Where do you want me to pause?"

"Go back to just after the one was thrown out the window."Ichabod instructed.

Abbie found the spot on the video and ran it forward slowly.

"There is your werewolf."Ichabod stated pointing to a sandy blonde haired man with a beard.

"Maybe but he's got fangs."Abbie said as she zoomed in and paused the video. "So he can't be our wolf."

"But the he and the wolf are never in the room at the same time."Ichabod suggested.

"So we're dealing with what? A combo super vamp wolf?"Abbie asked wearily as she stood and turned off the video.

"We have encountered stranger."Ichabod said as they left.

"True."Abbie acknowledged. "Let's grab some food on the way. I'm starving and I need caffeine."

* * *

><p>With all the powerful beings gathered at the forest's edge Elijah was frustrated with how little progress they made that night. Traveling between realms was a powerful dark magic that took time and more information and ingredients than they apparently had. The warlocks had tried what they knew but either the demon had blocked this enterance or there was another obstacle they were unaware of. Too much being in the proveribal dark. Too much helplessness. Too much waiting.<p>

The group now huddled amongst the trees. Elijah stayed to the back of the group. He could tell despite Klaus's all business attitude that the delay was taking it's toll on him as well. Fatherhood as strange of a concept as it had been for his brother to accept Elijah knew NikKlaus was now starting to fear the potential of it's absence. That despite all their efforts they may not be able to free Hayley. The thought left a could knot in the pit of Elijah's stomach. He made a vow to Hayley that he wouldn't rest until she and her unborn child were safe.

* * *

><p>Rebekah conversed with the warlocks as they tried to come up with a plan B. She could feel Klaus seething behind her. Nearly see the steam pouring out of his ears. They were up against an unknown enemy who at the moment held all the cards. But being over a thousand years old it was nothing new to her siblings.<p>

However this time was different. This was more than an attack on their family it was an attack on their future. Before Hayley the only connection to continuing the family line was by siring. Then that would only continue the blood line not the Mikealson name. With Hayley's child there was now a chance of continuing a bit of the humanity that had once been their family. Rebekah knew she wasn't the only one who would risk everything to ensure that child and her mother were rescued. She turned to the warlocks.

"This area is rich in history."Rebekah began. "What we need is something old, a place connected to the land that we can channel the power."

"Maureen, I suspect you know of such a place."NiKKlaus stated as he turned to the compelled witch.

"I do."The witch replied with a nod.

Rebekah smiled and glanced at Elijah who returned her smile. Finally a plan that had potential.

* * *

><p>Hayley's hands were bloodied and scraped . Here fingernails were caked with dirt. She'd been trying to find a way for the last few hours. There was no sense of time in this place she was in.<p>

The only thing that mattered to Hayley now was freedom. To get her unborn child safe. She hadn't come this far to get away from Klaus's craziness to let some demon stand in her way. Hayley had endured nearly a year of witches, and vampires not to mention trying to find her wolves. Getting out of here would be a piece of cake; it had to be.

* * *

><p>After the second hotel Abbie mentally kicked herself and slammed her palm into the steering wheel. Which accidentally activated the horn causing Ichabod to jump and look around the parking lot.<p>

"Sorry."Abbie apologized as she put the vehicle into reverse and backed out of the parking stall."But I got an idea. We should be looking for Moloch. I think he took our witness for more than the massacre at the B&B."

"Vampires have strong family allegiances."Ichabod theorized as Abbie merged with traffic. "Do you think it is possible that one of them has a connection to our witness?"

"At this point?"Abbie muttered sarcastically. "I'd say that's a good bet. We haven't had any sightings of vampires before and now we have three with one being a possible super vamp. Too much coincidence that they're just in the neighborhood same time as our witness."

"Agree."Ichabod acknowledged. "I do not like all the unknowns in this."

"Neither do I."Abbie commented. "So lets find the vamps and see if they're the talkative type."


	17. Chapter 17

my goal is to have this one finished by Halloween.

Title: New Life  
>author:Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

On the opposite side of Sleepy Hollow from Maureen's bookstore the compelled witch led the group to a dense area of woods. Several miles in there was a large clearing. Or had been at one point. The clearing was overgrown along with the very old cemetery within. There were no gates, no fence just the headstones and graves.

"Looks like it's abandoned."Elijah commented as he walked through the small grave yard.

"Good for us less chance of someone stumbling over our little entourage."Klaus replied

"They're ready."Rebekah reported as she joined her brothers. "To quote one of the warlocks this place is humming with energy."

"Hopefully it'll be enough."Elijah replied as he looked at the witches. "Do we have a plan once we get this doorway open?"

"The only plan that's ever mattered."Klaus commented. "Bring Hayley home. Whatever else comes of that action we'll deal with it."

"Even if it's unleashing a demon onto this realm?"Rebekah interjected quietly.

"Yes. Nothing will break this family apart. Not even the protector of purgatory."Klaus vowed.

Chanting began and all eyes turned to the witches. The two warlocks plus the compelled Maureen Compton. The wolves and other vampires formed a protective circle around the abandoned grave yard. Elijah steeled himself for the battle ahead. 

* * *

><p>Abbie swore as one book she was reaching for knocked another off the shelf of the Archive. The one that fell promptly landed on her right foot.<p>

"Are you alright?"Ichabod asked as he bent over to retrieve the wayward book.

"Yes."Abbie replied as she brought the large book she had retrieved over to one of the large tables. "Just glad I wasn't wearing sandals."

"The descriptions we sent out to area hotels on our vamps came back zero."Abbie continued as she opened the book. "So either they're camping..."

"Another aspect associated with the vampire legend is mind control."Ichabod suggested grimly. "The hotel employees may have been..."

"Brainwashed?"Abbie asked with a sigh. "Should've seen that one coming. These three have blown all the other myths to shreds why wouldn't they be able to control somebody's thoughts?"

"If our assumption is correct and they are trying to cross to purgatory they are going to need a lot of spiritual energy to succeed."Ichabod stated as he flipped through the book Abbie had opened.

Abbie glanced down at the page Ichabod stopped on and saw a map of Sleepy Hollow dated 1765.

"You've got an idea where they've holed up?"Abbie inquired.

Ichabod pointed to the woods on the west side of town.

"There's a cemetery there."Crane said.

"I've never heard of one there."Abbie replied with a shake of her head.

"Trust me, Lieutenant, it is there."Ichabod argued as he closed the book.

"Alright. I'll update the Captain on the way. Let's go."Abbie ordered as they left. 

* * *

><p>Hayley stared at her rescuer in disbelief. The red haired woman glanced anxiously at the cave entrance and back to Hayley.<p>

"He will not be gone long we must hurry."The woman urged.

"Who are you?"Hayley asked as she stepped through the small opening the woman had made using magic.

"A friend. My story is too complicated to go into now but you must trust me if you wish to return home."The red head explained as she took several steps forward.

Not having any other option Hayley followed. 

* * *

><p>The chanting and the wind intensified. Klaus stopped watching the witches and looked towards the center of the graveyard. The trees around them bent and groaned with the increasing power. Rebekah saw the doorway first.<p>

"There!"Rebekah shouted as she pointed to the left of the center of the graveyard.

Klaus saw the air shimmer and light begin to form from within the shimmer. The spot grew and then with a soundless flash the portal was full size and open. Klaus started forward and had almost reached the door when a skeleton in an old military uniform burst through followed by twenty more.

"Do not let it close!"Klaus shouted at the witches as he fought the skeleton warriors.

Rebekah and Elijah joined the fight and soon the skeleton army was literally nothing more than a pile of bones. Klaus once more started towards the open portal with his siblings at his side when a mail voice called across the distance.

"You will cease your actions! Close the gateway!"

Angrily Klaus whirled around to find the same two from the hotel. The same two who had been guarding Hayley.

"You dare order me?"Klaus countered stalking through the graveyard and the circle of vampires parted to allow him to stand in front of the intruders. "This is none of your concern."

"We know what you are."Abbie stated inching forward gun raised. "But opening that doorway is letting more evil in than you understand."

"The one reason you are still breathing."Klaus said suddenly in front of Abbie so close their noses were almost touching. "Is you looked out for someone I care about. I am getting her back."

"We can help."Ichabod suggested. "We know more about..."

Impatiently Klaus whirled around vaulted past his siblings and through the rapidly closing gateway.

"Klaus!"Rebekah shouted.

"Go!"Elijah ordered.

Rebekah leaped into the vortex and was the last through. The portal winked closed and the witches collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Don't try the mind mojo on us."Abbie warned gun still raised. "You need our help."

"I think my family can find our own sources of aid."Elijah replied coldly.

"The lieutenant is correct."Ichabod interjected glancing warily at the closing circle of vampires. "We know of this demon and his realm and we have contact to that side."

"What are you?"Elijah asked looking Ichabod up and down. "You are not vampire, werewolf or witch."

"You can call him a man out of time."Abbie explained. "We're on the same side. But your family has no idea what it's dealing with. If they unleash Moloch accidentally or otherwise it won't matter."

After a long moment Elijah nodded to the vampires and they backed away.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson."Elijah greeted as he extended his right hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Abbie Mills with the Sleepy Hollow sheriff department."Abbie replied as she lowered her gun and shook Elijah's hand. "This is my partner Ichabod Crane."

"Ichabod Crane."Elijah repeated. "As in..."

"Yes there really is a headless horseman."Abbie explained impatiently. "However I think we have more pressing dangers. How about you tell us who our witness really is."

"Her real name is Hayley Marshall."Elijah stated. "She is a member of my family and a werewolf."

Abbie blinked in surprise and glanced at Ichabod.

"I suspect that things between your family and Miss Marshall have been strained which is why she was in Sleepy Hollow."Ichabod commented dryly.

"She and NiKKlaus, my brother, have been complicated."Elijah explained.

"His child she's carrying I'm guessing?"Abbie theorized and received a nod from the vampire. "Now that we've got the basics can we set about finding a way to get them back and keep Moloch there?"

"By all means."Elijah commented with a grim smile. "Let's go." 

* * *

><p>Rebekah nearly landed on top of her brother if it wasn't for Klaus quick reflexes. The hybrid was already on his feet by the time Rebekah landed on her left side. He offered her a reluctant hand up which she accepted.<p>

"Foolish of you to follow, sister."Klaus chided.

"Foolish of you to think you can get Hayley out single handed."Rebekah countered as she looked around. "Bleak here isn't it?"

"We've been in worse but I will be happy to not dwaldle."Klaus agreed. "Let's find this demon." 

* * *

><p>Abbie waved a hand in front of Maureen Compton's eyes and frowned when the older woman showed no reaction. They were in Maureen's bookstore which was a tight fit for the large group. Most of the vampires opted to stay outside.<p>

"She will not harm you."Elijah commented from his spot behind the front counter.

"Unless you command it."Ichabod pointed out as he leaned against one of the bookcases.

"Which I have no reason to do so since you pointed out we need each other."Elijah replied grimly.

"It seems wrong to leave her like this."Abbie stated as she walked toward the front counter.

"Trust me it's for the best. Last thing we need right now is complications."Elijah commented.

"Until this point the only way I knew for a soul to leave purgatory was to be replaced by one."Ichabod interjected as he joined Elijah and Abbie.

"But doesn't dealing with vampires throw a wrench in the mix?"Abbie asked.

"In theory."Ichabod affirmed.

"My siblings will do anything to protect family."Elijah stated. "But the child Hayley is caring is special. Supernatural children are rare..."

"Which is why Moloch took her to start with."Abbie theorized with a grim shake of her head. "Probably why he attacked the bed and breakfast where she was staying."

"That was why we tried to keep Hayley protected in New Orleans. My family has many enemies but Hayley thought she could find a life for herself and her child."Elijah explained.

"So what's our plan?"Abbie asked.

"As much as I want to go after them..."Elijah began and trailed off.

"You want to hold the fort."Abbie finished.

"Rebekah will make sure my brother focuses on what's important."Elijah commented. "If this demon is as powerful as you say we must plan for what happens when they return. He will not let them go quietly."

"No he will not."Ichabod agreed grimly.

"So let's come up with a plan that will make this a happy ending for everyone."Abbie suggested as the trio got to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Elijah had asked Klaus if he had a plan. Klaus admitted to himself now that he had told Elijah the truth. Getting Hayley home was the main purpose as family always was. However Klaus knew Rebekah was worried about opening the door on this end. Klaus didn't always share his brother's optimism but he would figure something out. One thing Klaus had learned over the centuries everyone had a price. Deals could be made. Even with demons. An inhuman scream cut the air stopping the two vampires.

"Klaus."Rebekah said as she glanced around trying to pinpoint direction.

"This way."Klaus replied as he turned to the east. 

* * *

><p>"Witnesses?"Elijah inquired as the group returned to the abandoned cemetery.<p>

"Yeah long story short we try to keep Sleepy Hollow safe from the evil that goes bump in the night."Abbie explained..

"Interesting."Elijah commented

"So you and your siblings are how old?"Abbie asked as the group came to a stop.

"A thousand."Elijah explained with a smile

"Wow."Abbie murmured as she glanced at Crane. "Not sure I could stand being stuck with anybody for a thousand years."

"Lieutenant, per our plan I am going to try to get in touch with Katrina."Ichabod suggested.

"Good luck."Abbie commented.

Ichabod nodded and returned to the SUV which had the closest mirror. Elijah watched him go for a moment before looking back at Abbie.

"When this is over I'd like to hear about Mr. Crane's story and your adventures."Elijah stated.

"I'm sure we'll all have stories to swap. Can you tell me about your brother?"Abbie asked.

"Klaus is a hybrid he's a cross between a werewolf and a vampire."Elijah explained as they reached the front of the cemetery.

"I won't ask how that came about."Abbie muttered with a shake of her head."So he can become either creature he wants?"

"Yes and it has been very useful in the past."Elijah stated with a grim smile. 

* * *

><p>Klaus smelled the blood before they were within twenty feet of the cave. His anger grew when he saw the area Hayley had been held. The blood was human and as Klaus morphed to wolf form and back he confirmed she had been there. Her scent covered the confinement. Luckily there wasn't much blood.<p>

"Her scent is everywhere."Klaus confirmed to Rebekah's unasked question. "Hayley was held here. Looks like she succeeded in freeing herself."

"Most likely someone helped her."Rebekah replied with a shake of her head as she examined the stone cage closer. "These are too strong for her to have broken on her own. Can you track her if you're in wolf form?"

"Perhaps."Klaus replied with a nod. "Things are different here. However we have no time to waste on what we can't change. Let's go."

Rebekah followed Klaus now on all fours out of the cave. 

* * *

><p>"Crane?"Hayley repeated with an amazed shake of her head. "Your husband is..."<p>

"Was trying to protect you, yes."Katrina finished as the two woman stood near some trees for shelter."My coven and I placed a spell on him to resurrect him and place him on his path as a witness to prevent an apocalypse."

Living with vampires and being a werewolf herself had prepared Hayley for a lot of things. There were so many stories and folk lore that she wasn't really surprised by Katina's story.

"So that makes Ichabod how old?"Hayley asked as they began walking once more.

"Over two hundred. He was a captain in the revolutionary war."Katrina continued.

"On the American side?"Hayley inquired.

"For the last part of it, yes."Katrina replied.

Suddenly as the women began walking again the ground gave way. Katrina reached for Hayley but she was pulled under too quickly. The dirt became mud and acted like quicksand. Hayley struggled to find anything to steady herself; to keep herself from going under further. In a blink it was up to her waist; then her chest. A blast of magic caught Hayley's attention and she looked at Katrina who had both hands raised and eyes shut in concentration. The witch sent off another blast which lifted Hayley a few inches. That was enough for Hayley to see a familiar wolf streaking towards Katrina. Before Hayley could shout a warning Klaus knocked Katrina down. Without the witch's interference Hayley had enough time to shout for Klaus once before she was pulled under completely. When Hayley caught her breath and was able to focus she found herself back in the cave and facing an angry demon. 

* * *

><p>When Ichabod didn't return for nearly half an hour Abbie went back to the SUV to check on him. She tapped on the driver's side window and Ichabod opened the door. He looked worried and frustrated.<p>

"No luck?"Abbie guessed.

"No and fear the vampires entering purgatory may have shifted the balance far more than we expected."Ichabod replied solemnly as he exited the SUV and closed the door behind him.

"Like blocking magical communication?"Abbie asked with a shake of her head. "That connection was always iffy at best. Though I agree the timing is too much of a coincidence."

Ichabod remained silent watching the group in the cemetery.

"Don't worry about Katrina."Abbie said softly as she placed a supportive hand on Ichabod's left shoulder. "I'm sure she's just fine." 

* * *

><p>Katrina had just enough of the energy of the spell left to knock the wolf off of her. It bounced and skidded about ten feet away. Katrina had just regained her footing when she found herself slammed up against a tree by a tall blonde woman who hadn't been there two seconds before.<p>

"Undo your spell."The blonde woman ordered. "Bring her back."

Katrina shook her head unable to talk.

"I assure you my brother will not be as kind."The woman continued releasing a bit of the pressure on Katrina's throat.

"I-I was trying to help."Katrina began.

"It did not look like helping to me."Klaus replied as he walked over and stood next to Rebekah. "You have two seconds before I take great pleasure at ripping your heart out."

Katrina blinked at the sandy blond man and then looked to see the wolf was nowhere in sight. She'd heard stories of werewolves but had never encountered one.

"I helped her escape Moloch and was trying to prevent him from taking her again when you barreled in."Katrina snapped. "Are all werewolves this stupid?"

Katrina barely had time to brace herself as she flung away from the tree and across the now solid ground that had encased Hayley only moments earlier.

"I know Moloch better than anyone. I have been trapped here for over two hundred years."Katrina stated as she rose to her feet. "If you wish to free your friend and yourselves of this place you will need my help."

"The instant I catch scent of your betrayal I will kill you."Klaus promised.

Katrina nodded and turned to lead the way.

"We can't trust her."Rebekah warned quietly.

"I agree sister but our allies here are limited. Let us see if she proves herself worthy."Klaus agreed as they followed the witch.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

The sun had almost set casting strange shadows on the abandoned graveyard. Abbie had just returned from grabbing dinner for herself and Ichabod. She'd also included food for the witches. Every time she thought she got used to this new take on her life there was something to remind her. Like doing a food run for witches and warlocks. Just another day at the office. Ichabod and Abbie sat on the stone wall that bordered the right side of the cemetery. Elijah leaned against a crumbling pillar that divided the wall next to Abbie. The witches were at the front of the graveyard. Ichabod frowned at the plastic cup Abbie had handed him a few minutes earlier. He studied it and tilted it side to side the contents sloshed inside.

"As much as I appreciate your educating me on modern foodstuff this is..."Ichabod trailed off glancing at his partner helplessly.

Abbie laughed getting a curious glance from Elijah as the vampire watched their interaction.

"It's multi-colored, Lieutenant."Ichabod continued as he took the lid off and peered inside.

"I've give you multi-colored things before."Abbie replied as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Lieutenant..."Ichabod protested.

"Relax, Crane."Abbie said with a smile. "It's an arctic blast similar to a slushie."

"Slushie?"Ichabod repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Like a shake only with fruit flavors and ice. Trust me you'll like it."Abbie explained.

Ichabod replaced the lid grudgingly and took a sip. After a moment he took another swallow.

"See."Abbie prompted. "I haven't steered you wrong yet."

"Point made."Ichabod replied as he set the dirnk aside and unwrapped his chicken sandwich.

"We should set up shifts."Elijah suggested quietly. "We have no idea what the time difference is between realms. We could be here for several days."

"Good idea."Abbie affirmed. "How long do we wait? How long before we go to plan B?"

"With the power needed to open that doorway the witches need a few more days to recover."Elijah replied.

"Okay."Abbie replied with a nod. "Crane after we eat try contacting Katrina again. I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"Neither do I."Ichabod commented quietly. "I will make my best efforts."

Elijah pulled out his cell phone and stepped away slightly from the fence.

"I'm going to make some calls."Elijah informed. "There are several in the supernatural community who owe me favors. Time to collect on those. I fear our numbers here may not be enough."

Abbie watched the vampire as he walked out of earshot. She knew Elijah was only trusting them as a means to an end. As soon as the rest of the Mikealson siblings were back Abbie had a feeling all bets were off. She hoped by then things would go as planned and everybody would be safe and happy. But then again this was Sleepy Hollow. 

* * *

><p>Hayley may not be able to shift to wolf form but that didn't mean she was helpless. Nor did it mean she was afraid. She was angry, tired and hungry yes but not afraid.<p>

"Whatever you're going to do get it over with."Hayley commanded. "I'm a werewolf living with the oldest vampires in history I can handle you on a bad day."

Moloch laughed.

"It is your child I want."The demon stated coldly as he stepped closer. "If you defy me again I will forget your child and kill you both."

That time Hayley did feel fear. She folded her arms protectively around her unborn child.

"She will never be yours."Hayley replied defiantly.

"Then you will both die."Moloch threatened.

"You haven't met Klaus."Hayley replied meeting the demon's gaze. "He won't let anything stand between himself and his child including you."

"It has been a long time since I enjoyed a good battle."Moloch replied gleefully as he walked away from Hayley. "I look forward to it."

The demon vanished and Hayley was once again alone. She wondered if Katrina had survived the quicksand and Klaus. If the witch had truly been trapped here two hundred years Hayley had a feeling she wouldn't go down without a hell of a fight. 

* * *

><p>It was another twenty-four hours before some of Elijah's reinforcements began to arrive. The vampires and werewolves being more resilient had taken the first two shifts. Abbie had taken six hours sleep then dropped Ichabod at the cemetery. She returned to the police station to brief Captain Irving. After she finished her report he glanced at her thoughtfully from behind his desk.<p>

"You could've called in this report, Mills."Irving began as he leaned forward. "What's bothering you?"

"Besides having eaten dinner last night next to someone who's a thousand years old?"Abbie countered with an amazed shake of her head. "Guess I'm not used to being the backup. And we have so little intel on what's happening in Purgatory Ichabod hasn't been able to reach Katrina."

"We do lots of ops where we don't know all the players or all the info."Irving replied. "It sucks but sometimes it's just what you have to work with. You've been better at pulling a success out of nothing than anybody I've worked with in a long time."

Abbie smiled briefly.

"Thanks, Cap."Abbie acknowledged as she stood. "Anything else you need from me?"

Irving shook his head as he stood

"Nope just keep checking in every twelve hours."Irving replied as he walked around his desk.

"Will do."Abbie replied as she opened the door.

"Good luck."Irving called after her.

Abbie smiled as she left the station. Frank Irving was a good man. He was still getting used to dealing with the supernatural element in Sleepy Hollow but Abby knew Irving had her back when the chips were down and that's all that mattered. 

* * *

><p>Klaus, Rebekah and Katrina had reached Moloch's cave eight hours after Hayley had vanished through the mud. The witch had confirmed there was a new powerful protection spell around the cave that wouldn't be easy to break. Klaus had used his heightened hearing to learn that Hayley was indeed inside the cave. It was almost comforting for Klaus to hear the two heartbeats. He'd grown accustomed to hearing them in New Orleans. One way or another his family would not be separated much longer.<p>

"There must be a way to break the spell."Rebekah surmised breaking the silence that had fallen on the trio.

"Every spell can be broken."Katrina replied. "My magic is limited here."

"Are there any other witches here?"Rebekah inquired.

"A few but they are in no condition to know their own names let alone confront Moloch's magic."Katrina stated quietly.

"Well then that leaves negotiation."Klaus replied as he stood and started walking towards the cave's entrance.

"Klaus!"Rebekah warned.

"Moloch!"Klaus called as he came to a stop. "You have something of mine; let's talk."

The ground rumbled and a flash of light shot from the cave entrance hitting Klaus in the upper torso sending him sprawling backwards several feet. By the time Rebekah and Katrina reached him Klaus was already on his feet glaring at the cave.

"Is that the best you have for me?"Klaus countered. "Parlor tricks?"

The ground trembled once more and this time Klaus found himself face to face with Moloch.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: See part one

Elijah, and Abbie were talking near where the old gate to the cemetery had stood. Ichabod was still trying to make contact with Katrina. Abbie was now explaining to Elijah how they were able to talk to Ichabod's wife.

"I have seen something similar done..."Elijah began but trailed off as one of the warlocks approached.

""Forgive the intrusion."the young brown haired man began.

"it's alright Elliott."Elijah replied.

"I called my cousin Thomas and spoke to him generically about a possible situation like this."Elliott explained."He sent me a link to a article about a really old book. Apparently a priest in the 1800's began a cult. This cult did all kinds of strange things including witchcraft. They became a powerful coven in Europe."

"Northern England actually."Elijah stated thoughtfully.

"You've heard of this book?"Abbie asked.

"I heard stories of the cult."Elijah corrected. "Elliott, what else did this article say?"

Elliott pulled out his phone and keyed up the email and then the link with the article. He handed it to Elijah who tilted it so Abbie could read also.

"I really think it would help our situation."Elliott insisted. "If half the spells are true..."

Elijah nodded as he quickly finished reading. Abbie whistled softly in amazement.

"How do we track it down?"Abbie asked.

"Leave that to me. If the book still exists I will get it here."Elijah promised then turned back to the warlock. "Thank you Elliott this will definitely even the odds in this battle and may avoid it all together."

* * *

><p>"Katrina, my love."Ichabod greeted once the mirror communication finally worked. "I have been worried."<p>

"I am sorry."Katrina replied as they stood in a grove of trees at night just like the last few times. "Are the vampires friends of yours?"

"By way of a werewolf."Ichabod replied. "The young woman Moloch captured. Is she alright?"

"I got her free for a little while then Moloch recaptured her."Katrina explained sadly. "I can not talk long, Ichabod. The vampires are enticing battle with Moloch."

"Be safe and communicate when you can."Ichabod replied.

Katrina nodded and the woods vanished and Ichabod found himself back in the SUV with Abbie tapping on the driver's window.

"I was successful, Lieutenant."Ichabod reported. "Though the conversation was much too short. She is with the vampires and they are doing battle with Moloch."

"That can't end well."Abbie muttered sarcastically. "What about Hayley?"

"Katrina freed her but only briefly Moloch has since recaptured her."Ichabod stated solemnly as he got out of the SUV.

"Well we knew this wouldn't be easy."Abbie replied. "One of the warlocks found what might be our ace in the hole. Elijah's working on getting it here. I just hope it's as powerful as the warlock claims because we need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>Moloch being a typical demon didn't do his own dirty work if he could help it. Klaus and Rebekah found themselves fighting through army after army of various undead warriors. Moloch had vanished sometime during the third battle. Katrina helped when she could but she was no match to keep up with Klaus and Rebekah's enhanced speed and strength.<p>

Klaus was annoyed Moloch wasn't fighting them himself. It was more magic and parlor tricks. By the fifth battle Klaus stopped paying attention to what form the beings were they were fighting. It didn't matter. He could do this for hours and the demon knew it. Klaus had a feeling Moloch was enjoying that fact. Rebekah and Klaus were nothing but entertainment. That wasn't settling well with Klaus at the moment but there was nothing he could do but play along. Moloch would talk eventually and then Klaus would negotiate Hayley's freedom and get everyone home.

* * *

><p>It took many phone calls and several hours but Elijah finally got to the right person. It was more precious time lost and two more calls before Elijah had the location of the cult's book. Some negotiation and dealing later the book which was currently on display at a history museum in northern Maine was being packaged for mail. It took some convincing but Elijah assured the curator that he would pick the book up and return it personally.<p>

"At least it's in this country."Abbie commented after Elijah filled in the two Witnesses.

"And you wish to retrieve it on your own?"Ichabod inquired.

"It will be faster than them shipping it."Elijah stated with a grim smile. "I will text you when I leave the museum. I have instructed Elliott to be in charge of the others while I'm gone."

A few minutes later Elijah left. As he sped through the New England countryside Elijah hoped this lead would be what they needed. It had not been an easy year for the Mikaelsons's. Especially with the upcoming arrival of Klaus's child the family needed stability. Elijah would do what he had to in order to ensure his family safe and together.

* * *

><p>Katrina watched in amazement as the vampires continued to fight. Several hours in they showed no sign of fatigue. She was also intrigued that Klaus could shift between human and wolf form on command. It served him well in battle and even the odds for the siblings. Katrina could feel Moloch's presence and knew he was watching. Knew this was nothing more than amusement to him.<p>

The real battle was coming. Katrina just wished she had more to contribute. Her power was weakened in this realm. Katrina tried not to let herself hope that Hayley's predicament may lead to her freedom as well. She missed Ichabod and their brief conversations only heightened that ache. There had to be a way to make this work in her favor as well.

* * *

><p>Hayley strained to see what was going on outside. She heard the unmistakably sounds of battle but didn't have a clear view. Hayley had heard Klaus call out to Moloch and knew the hybrid was in the thick of things. Part of Hayley was glad he was here. Despite everything and his sometimes warped view of priorities Klaus would take care of family that Hayley knew without a doubt.<p>

The baby kicked and Hayley put a comforting hand over her stomach. Her unborn child had been active since the battle started sensing the tension. Hayley sat down as best she could in the small space and rubbed her stomach comfortingly. She had come here to try to give her daughter a safe normal life and had failed miserably. Some how Hayley had to correct that mistake. She owed that to her child.

"Your friends will fail."Moloch announced materializing next to Hayley's cage. "Your child will be mine."

"You're underestimating them."Hayley countered. "You are the one who will fail."

Moloch's laughter echoed through the cave as he left. Hayley glowered at the space the demon had been.

"Don't worry."Hayley said to her unborn child. "I'll get us out of here."

As the battle raged outside Hayley struggled to come up with a plan of her own. Even if she escaped Moloch how was she going to get back home?


	21. Chapter 21

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Abbie called and updated Irving as she walked a perimeter of the graveyard. More and more of Elijah's reinforcements were arriving by the hour. All in various and sometimes humorous modes of transportation. She was learning the supernatural community had a sense of humor and a sense of style that sometimes mixed together. Walking patrol made Abbie feel like she was doing something. Even though Elliott assured her that everyone was united on one common goal she still felt uneasy. So many powerful beings in one place. Abbie was grateful the cemetery was hidden in the woods and not on any maps. The crowd would have raised questions that Irving wouldn't have been able to answer. She returned to where Ichabod sat on the wall closest to the trees.

"Why do I feel like we're a fish among sharks?"Abbie asked as she sat down next to her partner.

"An apt analogy though I think we are in no danger."Ichabod replied with a grim smile.

"For now what about when the common goal is met? We're out numbered and out gunned."Abbie wondered as she took a sip from a bottle of water.

"I think Mr. Mikaelson will keep the peace. He seems accustomed to that."Ichabod observed.

"A thousand years of family squabbles would make anybody an expert."Abbie replied with an amazed shake of her head.

"True."Ichabod agreed.

"Corbin would've loved this."Abbie states sadly "To know that all these myths had foundations in reality and that they could work together."

"It is remarkable."Ichabod commented.

"I just hope this book is what it's supposed to be or we're all going to be on graveyard duty for awhile."Abbie stated quietly. 

* * *

><p>Finally with the cult book in his hands Elijah stood outside the small museum. He flipped through the pages and was relieved to see that Elliott's cousin had led them on the right path. The museum curator had confirmed the book's age but that scholars were still decoding some of the passages. Elijah smiled grimly as he shut the book it just might work. They could reopon the portal get reinforcements to Klaus and Rebekah and defeat Moloch. As promised Elijah pulled out his phone and set a text to Lt. Mills.<p>

Even with his enhanced speed it would be several hours before the original arrived back in Sleepy Hollow. Elijah just hoped Rebekah and Klaus were doing all right on their own. 

* * *

><p>Rebekah went through three beings ripping off heads, limbs anything to topple them. She was so in fight mode that it took Klaus's hand on her left shoulder to realize that they were done. There was no new army to fight. Purgatory was errirely quiet. Rebekah forced her fangs to retract.<p>

"Was that it?"Rebekah asked as Katrina joined them.

"No that was round one."Klaus surmised grimly.

"We need a plan."Rebekah commented angrily. "He's trying to weaken us."

"Maybe but we have his attention now."Klaus stated. "I don't think he expected us to last that long."

"What about going under or up?"Rebekah asked Katrina.

"No the protection spell is complex and all inclusive."The witch replied.

"Let us rest a bit and regroup."Klaus suggested.

Rebekah followed her brother and Katrina away from the battle scene. There had to be a way to defeat a demon. He was no different than any other enemy the Originals had faced over the centuries. Klaus was right all enemies had weaknesses they just had to figure out Moloch's. 

* * *

><p>Dawn came and Abbie found herself being prodded awake by Ichabod. She ignored the pain in her neck from sleeping on the ground and reached for her gun.<p>

"What is it?"Abbie whispered.

Before Ichabod could reply a rustle of leaves was the only thing to signal the arrival of Elijah. Despite his travels he looked neat and tidy as ever. As far as Abbie could tell she couldn't see a speck of dirt on the vampire. Ichabod and Abbie rose to their feet as Abbie reholstered her gun.

"It is real."Elliott commented as he approached the group.

Elijah nodded and gently held the leather bound book.

"Most of it is in a very ancient Welsh."Elijah informed quietly. "But I think I found the spell we need. Most of the ingredients we need should be at Compton's bookstore."

"Make us a list. We'll get them."Abbie suggested.

Elijah nodded.

"I think the other witches and I can translate or get in touch with someone who can."Elliott said.

"Good."Elijah stated as he handed over the spell book. "Let's get to work."

True to their word the witches were successful in translating. However it was close to mid-day by the time the correct combination of spells was located and discussed. They consulted with Elijah and a list of supplies was the time Abbie and Ichabod returned they had everything on the list. Things had proceeded quickly while they were gone. Trees had been cleared to create room for a spell circle which had been created with small stones. Ichabod gave the bag of supplies to one of the warlocks and walked back to where Abbie and Elijah stood near the front of the graveyard.

"How much time do we have?"Abbie asked Elijah.

"Less than an hour now that they have the supplies."The vampire replied.

"We better load up."Abbie suggested inclining her head towards the SUV.

Ichabod nodded and the two witnesses walked to the rear of the vehicle. Abbie opened the hatch and grabbed a crossbow. She also grabbed a small satchel which was packed with ammunition and emergency rations.

"Ready?"Abbie asked her hand resting on the top of the hatch.

"If there is a way to free Katrina..."Ichabod began as he grabbed a small pistol to add to his other three guns and one knife.

"If we can we will."Abbie promised. "But our main focus has to be keeping Moloch out of Sleepy Hollow."

"'Agreed."Ichabod vowed solemnly as he stepped back.

Abbie slammed the hatch closed and locked the SUV. They returned to the graveyard in silence.

Half an hour later everything was ready. The spell began and as before the wind picked up as the witches drew on power from the graveyard.

"It's working."Elijah commented. "Get ready."

The portal was a swirling mass of green that appeared in the center of the stone circle. It bent and morphed into a large oval hovering about ten feet off the ground.

"Go!"Elijah ordered.

Ichabod took off at a run wanting to be the first in. He fell into the familiar darkness of Purgatory and hit the ground hard. He rolled with the impact scrambling to his feet just as Abbie landed and then Elijah. The vampire was followed by ten more vampires and a dozen werewolves. The portal winked shut in a flash of green. Ichabod reached down to offer Abbie a hand up but she had already risen to her feet.

"Split up?"Abbie asked.

"We need to deal with the welcome wagon first."Elijah commented drawing Abbie's attention to the east.

Ichabod pulled out a rifle as he saw the group of thirty of Moloch's warriors headed towards them.

"If that's the welcome wagon what about them?"Elliott inquired as another group of approached from behind.

"That is a test."Elijah replied with a grin. "Let's pass it with flying colors shall we?"

Ichabod took aim at the approaching group as Abbie leveled her crossbow at the one coming up from behind. Elijah smiled his fangs extended as he took off for the second group with vampire speed. Ichabod fired and the battle began.


	22. Chapter 22

I promised myself I would have this done by Halloween. Almost made that deadline. It will be completed this weekend. Not much left.

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

"What is it?"Rebekah asked as she saw Katrina tense.

"Since magic is so limited here I can sense when it's used."Katrina explained. "Especially on a powerful level."

"Well that's something we need let's go find it."Klaus ordered as he grabbed Katrina by the right elbow hauling the witch to her feet. 

* * *

><p>Abbie lost count how many times she was thrown or simply overpowered. The battle seemed to last for hours. She lost sight of Ichabod a few times. The group did fight well together much to Abbie's amazement. Elijah seemed to have natural leadership skills along with the peace making ones.<p>

Every time they seemed to get the upper hand another group appeared. One time they were skeletons, another zombie like and the third were similar to the shadow people Abbie and Ichabod had fought. They were much more solid in form here with glowing yellow eyes. Abbie sent an arrow with a strong light bulb on the tip towards a group of the shadow beings. They scattered but not long enough. She felt a presence at her back and turned in time to see Ichabod return. They lined up back to back like they had done so many times before. Suddenly a familiar wolf zoomed past Abbie and Ichabod and went deeper into the fray to where Elijah and the witches were fighting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wolf morph into Klaus.

"I will never get used to that."Abbie muttered.

"Need a hand, brother?"Klaus asked Elijah as Rebekah and Katrina joined them.

"I was just getting warmed up."Elijah replied. "But if you insist. Have you seen Hayley?"

Klaus took out two beings and grabbed a third bony hand.

"Yes and we know where she is being held."Klaus replied as he launched the skeleton being into the air to have it land in four of it's comrades.

"Excellent and I think I found a way to free her and get everyone home."Elijah stated.

"Wonderful let's end this."Klaus commented and changed back to wolf form.

Abbie fired three more of her illuminated arrows and still she and Ichabod were nearly surrounded by them. They kept fighting. Elliott and two other witches joined them upping the odds a bit. Abbie loaded her second to last arrow and raised the crossbow and was startled to find she had nothing to fire at. The area around them was empty the ground littered with bones and torn limbs.

"Are you alright?"Ichabod asked as they faced each other lowering their weapons.

"Yeah, you?"Abbie inquired.

"I..."Crane began but was interrupted.

"Ichabod!"A female voice shouted.

"Katrina."Ichabod replied turning in the direction of his wife's voice.

Abbie saw a red haired woman run from the area where Klaus and Elijah were. She launched herself into Ichabod's outstretched arms.

"It is good to see you, my love."Katrina replied when they broke the kiss.

"You as well. Are you alright?"Ichabod asked.

"I am."The witch acknowledged just as the rest of the group joined them.

"The demon's cave is this way."Klaus instructed as he powered through people and led the way.

"He always like this?"Abbie asked Elijah.

"Yes."Elijah replied with a grim smile. "This is my sister Rebekah."

"Abbie Mills, this is Ichabod Crane."Abbie introduced.

"You two are hunters?"Rebekah asked as the group moved quickly to catch up to Klaus.

"Some times."Abbie replied. "We know Moloch been fighting him for awhile."

"Perhaps you know of a way to get the spell around the cave down?"Rebekah inquired.

"We might."Abbie commented as she exchanged a glance with Elijah.

Getting Hayley away from Moloch was going to be tough enough even with the added manpower. Getting her out and everybody back home was going to take a miracle. Abbie hoped she and Ichabod had scored enough brownie points over the last few months to earn one. They needed it. 

* * *

><p>They reached Moloch's cave with no further incident. Elijah glanced at Elliott and nodded. He withdrew an amulet from under his shirt. It'd been attached to a leather cord around his neck. The warlock lifted the necklace off and held the silver amulet and began to chant. The amulet was a simple silver rectangle but Elijah knew from what the warlock had told him earlier the spell from the book would enhance the magic.<p>

"Magic doesn't work here."Katrina warned. "Not unless Moloch allows it."

"We found a loophole."Elijah replied.

The silver amulet began to glow bright as moonlight. Seconds later a beam of silver shot out and hit the cave entrance. The protection spell shown bright orange as it reflected the warlock's intrusion. Elliott continued chanting and this time a wider silver beam hit the cave entrance. The protection spell held but Elliott was rewarded with a shower of orange sparks as the two magic spells collided.

"It's weakening."Katrina exclaimed.

Elliott chanted the spell a third time and the same size blast of silver sprang towards the cave. It collided with the invisible barrier. The ground rumbled violently as the barrier became visible. Silver melted with orange and finally the orange disappeared completely.

"How did you do that?"Katrina asked in amazement.

"Witch school another time."Klaus snapped as he strode towards the cave.

Elijah had almost caught up with his brother when a scream cut through the air. A voice both men knew all too well.

"Hayley!"Elijah shouted as he ran forward.

"Elijah, stop!"The young brown haired warlock ordered. "He's put another spell up, stronger and it's completely condensed around her."

"You will not win."Moloch gloated as he held Hayley close to him both were in the center of the cave."This is my releam."

"Elliott?"Elijah prompted.

"All of us combined it should work."The warlock replied quietly.

"Teach me, I can help."Katrina insisted as she reached Elliott's side.

"Do it."Klaus ordered. "I'll keep his attention."

"I have a couple arrows left we can do a distraction."Abbie suggested.

Klaus nodded as he stepped towards the middle of the cave. Elijah watched his brother and then glanced at Hayley. He saw her trying to struggle. He hoped this would be over soon; for her sake.

Elliott and the witches began the spell just as Klaus raised his voice shouting the demon's name.

"You and I have business to deal with."Klaus stated loudly. "I want my family back and want to know what it will take to do so."

"There is no deal, hybrid. Your child is mine."Moloch replied.

Abbie sent off one arrow and it hit the protection spell igniting in a shower of orange sparks. She loaded the crossbow and shot off another before Moloch's laughter echoed through the cave. Abbie reached for her last arrow just as an invisible force lifted her off her feet and sent her flying towards the right wall. She crashed hard and slid down to the ground.

"Lieutenant!"Ichabod shouted reaching Abbie.

Abbie nodded and Ichabod helped her to her feet just as the chanting of the witches intensified. 

* * *

><p>Katrina knew the spell the warlock was using was old. She gripped her own necklace using the stone as an amulet. This was it her best chance to be free of Purgatory.<p>

Katrina met Ichabod's gaze across the cavern. It had to work; just had to. They'd been separated for too long. 

* * *

><p>Hayley felt the demon's growing anger and tried to free herself. But it was like the quicksand she'd been trapped in earlier. The harder she struggled the less progress she made. Hayley had stopped listening to Klaus's words and looked at Elijah. She knew he was the core of whatever insane rescue attempt they had.<p>

When Hayley had been trapped and bonded by the New Orleans coven she and Elijah had grown closer. There had always been a connection between them no matter how much he denied it. Elijah had vowed to protect her and her child. Hayley was afraid that now somebody would have to make a sacrifice. She had a sinking feeling they all weren't getting home. 

* * *

><p>The ground rumbled and shook. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Moloch roared in anger as the witches spell intensified. Klaus's smile widened; it was working.<p>

"Let her go and we'll leave peacefully. Your home will not be destroyed."Klaus offered.

Moloch yanked Hayley farther towards the other end of the cave. Skeleton soldiers appeared out of the ground in two rows of ten putting themselves between Moloch and the intruders.

"Your choice."Klaus replied with a grim smile.

Flashes of various color shot out from the group of witches and hit the invisible wall of Moloch's protection spell. The cavern shuddered violently and more rocks fell. Moloch raised his right hand and two of the witches tumbled to the and Katrina continued chanting as the others regained their footing and stood. The skeleton soldiers advanced and Klaus and Elijah took them out easily.

"We don't have much time."Elijah warned his gaze never leaving Hayley.

"I know."Klaus affirmed.

The magic war reached it's climax. The witches assault won and Moloch's spell was down. A furious roar came from the demon and he raised his hand once more. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah raced forward and hit the demon simultaneously. The distraction was just enough for Elijah to grab Hayley and speed her back to the rest of the group.

Moloch was insane with anger. Klaus and Rebekah backed away quickly but not before Moloch took a magical swipe at them. Rebekah toppled into her brother but Klaus managed to keep them both upright. More rocks fell as the ceiling completely gave way.

"No one defies me."Moloch shouted and raised his right hand.

"Everyone out."Elijah ordered as he led the way Hayley cradled in his arms.

The group followed in twos and threes. The witches were the last holding the line against Moloch's magic. Ichabod turned back.

"Katrina we must go, now."Ichabod urged.

Katrina took a step forward just as a blast of orange magic from Moloch hit her. She cried out as the ground beneath her opened up. The ground turned into a black void.

"Katrina, no!"Ichabod shouted as he frantically reached for his wife in an effort to pull her to safety.

Ichabod's attempt failed and Katrina's screams vanished with her as she fell into the black void.

"No!"Ichabod shouted angrily.

Abbie grabbed her friend's left arm pulling him towards the entrance. The cave was collapsing completely now.

"Ichabod, we'll find another way, I promise."Abbie stated.

Reluctantly Ichabod turned and followed Abbie out. The remaining witches joined them just as the cavern imploded.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: New Life  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

The group got about twenty feet from the cave before the first of Moloch's armies reached them.

"I'm getting tired of these guys."Abbie grumbled as she leveled a rifle and fired.

"So am I."Klaus agreed. "Elijah?"

"Working on it."Elijah replied turning to Elliott who was a bit wobbly on his feet.

"Guess you can't give us a minute?"Elliott quipped tiredly just as another group of Moloch's minions arrived from the left boxing the group in.

"I wish I could."Elijah replied regretfully.

The witches formed a rank once again. Elliott pulled out a folded piece of paper from his right shirt pocket. He held it before the others and they began to chant. As the chanting grew more and more of Moloch's forces arrived.

"Elijah."Rebekah called worriedly.

"It'll work."Elijah promised.

As the vampires, werewolves and humans fought the witches worked feverishly. Finally as the chanting reached a crescendo a familiar flash of green appeared forming into an orb.

"They've done it!"Abbie shouted with relief.

The group began to back in towards the witches. Moloch's armies continued to try to block their paths. When the portal was big enough Elijah pushed Hayley towards it.

"Go!"Elijah ordered. "We're right behind you."

Hayley glanced back at the advancing armies before jumping through. A few werewolves followed along with a couple vampires. Elijah looked at Abbie and Ichabod.

"Lieutenant Mills, your turn."The vampire yelled.

Abbie fired off several shots before she and Ichabod turned and sprinted towards the portal. Ichabod paused and fired while Abbie was almost to the portal. Ichabod moved to join her when one of Moloch's minions grabbed Ichabod's left ankle. Abbie took careful aim and fired freeing her partner. They both disappeared through the portal. The rest of the supernatural beings slowly inched their way back to the portal and one by one jumped in leaving just the Originals.

"Together?"Rebekah asked with a smile.

"On three."Klaus agreed as they fought off the skeleton soldiers and stepped back at the same time. "One, two..."

"Three."Elijah finished.

The Originals jumped through just as the portal was closing. Klaus's feet barely cleared before it winked closed. 

* * *

><p>Once back in the abandoned graveyard Elijah gently sat Hayley on one of the crumbling walls. He rolled back the sleeve of his shirt and offered her his left arm but she shook her head.<p>

"I'm alright, Elijah."Hayley stated softly. "Just need food and sleep."

"I know a place where she can rest. Where everybody can."Abbie interjected. "It's not far."

"We should be heading home."Klaus replied gruffly.

"NikKlaus."Elijah warned glancing down at Hayley's exhausted form.

"Fine."Klaus agreed reluctantly.

Abbie gave directions to Corbin's cabin and the group dispersed. 

* * *

><p>Six hours later Hayley awoke to find it early evening. She yawned and crawled out of bed. When she opened the door Hayley wasn't surprised to find Elijah standing a few feet down leaning against the wall on the left side.<p>

"Klaus give you guard duty?"Hayley asked tiredly.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."Elijah replied softly.

"All I wanted was for my daughter to have a normal life; away from the craziness."Hayley stated as she crossed the crowded living room and headed outside.

"NikKlaus believes there is only one safe place for you."Elijah commented. "For both of you."

"New Orleans."Hayley finished with a bitter laugh."Elijah..."

"I know our world seems like the last place you should raise her."Elijah said as he leaned against the porch railing. "But my brother is right my family has a long list of enemies who would like nothing more than to make you and your child a target. As you also found out even in a place like Sleepy Hollow there are dangers."

Hayley remained silent watching the sunset.

Elijah walked over to Hayley and gently ran a hand across her right cheek. She leaned into the touch.

"I can't promise a hundred percent safety. There is nowhere like that."Elijah said softly. "But I will continue to honor my vow to protect you and your daughter."

Hayley knew she could leave and try to start over somewhere else. As much as Hayley hated to admit it Klaus and Elijah were right. There were dangers everywhere all Hayley could do was surround herself with people who would keep her child safe.

"Alright."Hayley said finally meeting Elijah's gaze. "I'll come home."

Elijah smiled and pulled Hayley into an embrace. Hayley melted into his arms wishing that maybe by going home she and Elijah would be different. That they'd stop dancing around each other and whatever this connection was between them.

"Thank you."Elijah whispered as they broke apart. "It wasn't the same without you."

Hayley smiled and walked back into the cabin. 

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go back with them."Abbie stated as she, Hayley and Ichabod stood outside the sheriff department the next day.<p>

Hayley nodded as she glanced back at Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus who were waiting by the SUV.

"I know, but Elijah promised they were working on making New Orleans safer."Hayley replied quietly as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I thought leaving would be safer for her and it wasn't. If they're working to make things better for her I have to as well. I owe her that much."

"If you ever need any help."Abbie said as she glanced over at Ichabod with a smile."You know how to reach us."

"I will."Hayley replied with a nod as she started to walk away. "Thank you for everything."

"Take care."Ichabod said. "Safe travels."

After the vampires left Abbie turned to Ichabod. She placed an arm around his shoulders as they started to walk.

"Come on, let's grab some take out and head to the Archive."Abbie urged. "With the new contacts we have in Elliott and his friends plus what we've learned from this I'm sure we can find a way to bring Katrina home."

"We will."Ichabod agreed.

End


End file.
